Flower
by Violette Moore
Summary: Serie de historias dedicadas a los SuperSons (Semana Jon/Dami) "Participa en el reto del mes de Septiembre" Para Fantasear Slash DC
1. Hanahaki

**Semana Jon/Damian.  
Día 1**

(Hanahaki)

 **.**

* * *

 **FLOWER**

 _(Inspirado en la letra de L'arc en Ciel)_

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Tengo muchas semillas que llevaré a una colina  
llena de hermosas flores.  
Vamos, búscame, búscame._**

 ** _Yo estaré ahí._**

 **.**

Sus despedidas, siempre eran peleas dónde uno intentaba imponerse sobre el otro. O mejor aún, pretender que podría olvidarse del otro. En esa ocasión no sucedió así. Ni siquiera estaban solos o se encontraban en la Tierra.

Robin, simplemente se desvaneció, comenzó a tener problemas para respirar luego de recibir un ataque directo que estaba destinado a él. Sus padres tomaron medidas inmediatas, el Caballero de la Noche envolvió a su hijo con su manto oscuro, activó algún dispositivo para teletransportarse y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno. Recordaba haberlo llamado a voz en grito, olvidando las identidades secretas, imaginando lo peor porque era muy típico de ese idiota, creerse invencible e inmortal cuando de los dos, él era el superhumano.

Pasaron meses sin saber de él.

Supo por los Jóvenes Titanes que se encontraba mal pues no había regresado a la Torre y requerían de su auxilio. Preocupado, ofendido y sumamente enfadado, viajó a Ciudad Gótica para amedrentarlo. _¿A caso pescó alguna enfermedad que no pertenecía a este planeta? ¿Tendría cura, lo podrían salvar?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bruce Wayne fue escueto en su explicación. Damian no era un chico precisamente normal. Su madre lo modificó en un laboratorio y por tanto era la única que podría ayudarlo estando ya, tan delicado.

.

"¿Qué le pasó?"—preguntó con voz trémula.

"Dio instrucciones específicas de que no se le hablara a nadie de su condición"

"¿Por qué…?" —sus ojos se anegaron en llanto, los puños se cerraron. — _¿¡Hasta enfermo, seguía siendo tan molesto!? ¿¡Qué había de malo con que alguien quisiera ayudarlo!?_

"Porque a pesar de lo que diga, le preocupa que no exista una cura" —aquellas palabras le pesaron como un puñal. Perdió la concentración y junto con ella, la capacidad de volar.

"Mi padre…"—ofreció una vez sus zapatos tocaran el piso, admirando los pétalos color celeste que Batman tan celosamente acariciaba, pensando que tal vez, ellos dos podrían examinar el planeta que visitaron. Recuperar muestras, aislar componentes…

"Él, Hall Jordan y John Jones ya han hecho cualquier cosa que te podrías imaginar. Lo que sea que infectara a Damian se originó en la Tierra, pero no es nada que se haya visto jamás" —lágrimas transparentes comenzaron a ensuciar su rostro y un desconocido dolor a instalarse en su pecho. _¿Por qué se lo ocultaron…? ¡Ese maldito dijo que jamás serían amigos, pero lo eran! ¡MALDITA SEA, LO ERAN!_

"No queríamos que te angustiaras" —concilió el magnate, al ser testigo de la tribulación de su mente. "Justo ahora, sólo nos queda confiar en su madre"

"Pero ella…"—Damian le había dicho una y mil veces que era el hijo de una mujer que no dudó en asesinarlo.

Es verdad.

Una vez murió y regresó. _¿Pero y si ya no lo hacía?_ —el dolor de su pecho se volvió insoportable, necesitaba sentarse, serenarse, pero lo mejor que consiguió hacer fue caer al piso y vomitar el pétalo de una flor. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados de asombro, todo su cuerpo temblando. Batman se levantó de inmediato y no dudó en determinar su estado.

"Santo Dios, ¿¡Tú también!?"

 ** _._**

 ** _Mi corazón duele,  
duele demasiado porque es muy frágil.  
Si no puedes venir._**

 ** _Yo iré a ti_**

 ** _._**

La madre de Damian logró salvarlo. Su enfermedad era en extremo rara y delicada. Se trataba de una flor que crece en tu pecho si no eres correspondido en el amor. Y la solución que ofreció a él, misma que rechazó, era abrirle el pecho y extirparla de su interior. No era únicamente un procedimiento quirúrgico, no se refería a extirpar un órgano dañino.

Al sacarla, literalmente lo borraría de su corazón.

El niño que se postró ante él y que regresó a la mansión no era el que recordaba. No había luz en sus ojos, expresión en su rostro, bravuconearía en su voz. Tan sólo era una cáscara, una representación cruel del que conoció como Damian Wayne. Sus hermanos y padre también lo reconocieron, todos estaban dolidos. La abnegada madre se limitó a decir que era eso o verlo morir.

Nunca logró arrebatarle la identidad del que tenía por amado, lo intentó con tortura y métodos poco ortodoxos pero su hijo, insistió en decir que no permitiría que lo conociera y después lo usara en contra suya.

Prefería morir a sabiendas de que resultaría imposible ser correspondido por él.

 _Era un hombre._

 _Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber._

.

.

.

"Debemos intentarlo, Jon" —comentó su padre, apostado a los pies de su cama en Metrópolis. "¿Por qué estas tan seguro de no ser correspondido? Eres un buen chico, atento y apuesto. Si temes que descubran tus habilidades, te ayudaré a explicárselo a ella"

"Él…"—confesó entre más dolorosa tos. Sus inhalaciones ya no conseguían llevar la suficiente cantidad de oxígeno a los pulmones, su aliento olía a tierra. Su madre lloraba cada que lo observaba. Su pobre niño, él era su único hijo y a pesar de saberlo, él solo pensaba que en realidad eran preciosos.

Pétalos de un agradable tono pistacho.

"¡No importa su sexo! Hablaremos con él, dime dónde vive y te llevaré de inmediato"

"No servirá de nada. Si quieres llevarme a algún sitio que sea uno dónde permanezcan las flores"

"Jon…"

"Así quedará testimonio de nuestro amor"

"¡NO! Sólo dime quien es. Si te enamoraste debe poseer un corazón noble, sabrá corresponderte, evitarte la muerte"

"Tal vez, pero sucede que Damian, ya no puede sentir nada"

"¿¡Qué…!?"

.

.

.

Volaron a mitad de la noche. Su cuerpo débil y enfermo como nunca antes lo había sentido. Hablar o comer ya no constituían una opción, la flor en su pecho era tan grande que cada que abría sus labios la observaba.

Moriría.

En cuestión de horas y verdaderamente quería preservar el recuerdo de su amor. Sus despedidas eran especiales. Una confrontación de almas, un duelo entre dos necios que no quieren aceptar que se quieren en extremo.

Su padre lo llevó a los linderos de la Mansión Wayne, él no entendía lo que hacía. Estaba claro que Damian no existía. Asesinaron a una de sus mascotas para comprobarlo. Jason Todd plomeo a Batcow y el niño sólo observó.

 _¿Lo vería?_ Con aquella expresión neutra y austera. _¿Se condolería por su pérdida?_ Honestamente, le dolería si no lo hiciera. Pero otra parte de él, creía que los jardines de su mansión, serían el escenario perfecto para preservar su amor.

Cerró los ojos, aspirando el aroma de flores frescas y tierra mojada. Su madre decía que así olía el Campo Santo. _¿Cómo es que existía una enfermedad tan cruel en la Tierra?_

No lo sabían, ni importaba ahora que habían llegado.

"Bruce me ha prometido que conservará tus flores y tanto tu madre como yo, podremos venir en cualquier momento a visitarte. Este lugar es su mausoleo. Las tumbas de sus padres se encuentran al otro extremo. ¿No es lo que querías? Seremos familia"

Asintió pero no supo si su padre lo vio. Se estaba cansando y postrado como estaba sólo podía ver las estrellas y la inmensidad de la noche.

Percibió sus pasos, lentos, estudiados. Hubiera querido imaginar la sonrisa de superioridad en su cara, pero no había tal. Sólo una tez morena que se esforzaba por sentir lo que fuera. Llevaba las ropas de héroe, la casaca roja, la capa negra, no obstante se deshizo del antifaz y se recostó a su lado, enlazó sus manos y a sabiendas de que él, ya no podía hablar.

Optó por monologar.

"Hemos intentado de todo pero no puedo salvarte. Madre me convirtió al fin en el arma perfecta. Es decir, que podrían asesinar a Alfred delante de mis ojos y probablemente yo, clamaría venganza sin derramar una lágrima.

No pretendía enamorarte, tampoco enamorarme. Que irónico que sucediera así pues cuando enfermé, fue al evitar la que pensé, sería tu fatal despedida. La contemplación de una vida sin ti, me hizo reconocer muchas otras cosas. No es sólo que fueras mi único amigo en todo el ancho y basto mundo. Es que tú me entendías. Me aceptaste, a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que hice para alejarte. —presionó su mano y de poder habría sonreído con encanto. Ya sabía todo eso y aunque jamás lo reconoció, también lo consideraba su único amigo en todo el ancho y basto mundo.

Morir no están malo, Kent. Me pareció una buena opción también.

Los pétalos que vomitaba tenían el color de tu mirada. ¡Que ridículo! porque mis hermanos comparten tu color de ojos y madre creyó que me había prendado de alguno de ellos. Dick, sería el candidato ideal de no estar tan viejo pero ya no siento nada de eso.

Vendré cada noche a cuidar de tus flores, honrarlas y venerarlas. La tuya es esta" —y cuando lo mencionó abrió su casaca y sacó una flor. Parecía un crisantemo, la flor dorada de China que en color azul significaba "amor finito" tenía profundas raíces como una araña. _¿Esas cosas eran las que se aferraban a su cavidad torácica, órganos internos, sangre y demás?_

Qué importaba si él lo amaba y era tan idiota, maldito, terco y obseso que se convenció de no tener ninguna oportunidad.

Le habría dicho que sí…

Después de torturarlo con indiferencia durante algunos días, pero ya no había caso en pensar todo esto. Cerró los ojos, aligeró la presión de sus manos. El asesino lo llamó a voz en grito, advirtió verdadera calma en su tono.

Debía ser muy triste, realmente penoso, no poder sentir la pérdida de tu amor.

Pero él la sentiría por los dos.

 ** _._**

 ** _Mira una flor,  
Flores nacen con la luz de sol y yo vivo atado a ti._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _—_ _Violette Moore—_**


	2. Tritón

**.**

 **Semana Jon/Damian.  
** **Día 2**

 **.**

(Pirata/Sirena)

* * *

.

.

.

Durante meses el navío "Hope" se había mantenido a flote por gracia divina o quizás tuviera que ver con la avaricia y tenacidad de su escalofriante Capitán. El tuerto Slade, estaba decidido a conseguir "los ojos de jade" un par de piedras preciosas que según se decía, valían más que cualquier fortuna y se encontraban únicamente entrando en el ojo de un remolino al centro del mar.

De los doce marineros que conformaron inicialmente su tripulación. Ahora sólo quedaban él, Goliath y una muchacha morena, menuda y vivaz que hacía las suertes de primera de armas y consorte de su capitán.

Se preguntarán, ¿Para qué necesitarían armas en tan traicioneras aguas? La respuesta es muy simple: Sirenas. Esas monstruosas criaturas de turgentes pechos, largos cabellos, cintura estrecha y anchas caderas que bordeaban la entrada a su hambriento sexo pero que, debajo del mismo no tenían piernas sino escamas. Cantaban con la voz de los ángeles para hacerte caer del barco y hundirte en sus entrañas. Yacer con una, (contaban las leyendas) era como beber el elixir del cáliz, bañarte en nada más que ambrosía y despertar en la otra vida.

Como ninguno de ellos quería eso, habían asesinado a varias con arpones balleneros y tiros certeros de toda clase de armamento. Goliath manejaba los cañones a ambos laterales del barco, Slade era sumamente diestro con la escopeta, Maya prefería las pistolas de corto alcance, además de empuñar un par de espadas como si fueran la extensión de sus manos.

Él, no era marinero, mucho menos pirata. Terminó ahí porque su espíritu era demasiado grande para el pequeño poblado que lo vio nacer y de todos los barcos en el puerto de aquella lejana mañana, éste fue el único que lo quiso recibir. No le daban más de una semana de vida pero era astuto, inteligente, veloz y no le tembló la mano a la hora de empuñar el arpón.

.

.

.

—¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Cúbrele la espalda a Goliath, Jon! —ordenó su Capitán y por dos centésimas de segundo se preguntó. _¿Cómo pretendía que él, con su metro setenta de estatura, cubriera la espalda de alguien de casi tres metros de altura?—_ Goliath, hombre de piel excesivamente morena, prominentes músculos y espesa barba roja sonrió mostrando dos hileras de dientes tan blancos y afilados que casi parecían colmillos. Quedaba claro que la orden era a la inversa y por tanto no dudó en resguardarse a su lado.

El remolino de agua salina se abría por delante de ellos, la promesa de poseer "los ojos de jade" podría ser un hecho, junto a la idea de morir aplastados si es que no soportaba y se desbarataba el barco. Se aferraron a los amarres del mástil, los cañones y timón respectivamente. Las maderas del barco crujían por todos lados. Maya gritaba que éste era el fin, Goliath se arrepentía de no haberle enterrado su polla. No se refería a ella, sino al Capitán quien sólo miraba las violentas aguas.

El mar los tenía en sus brazos, estaban ondeando a merced de su mandato, pero en el centro de todo eso, debía estar lo que querían.

—¡Deja al chico y toma el arpón más grande que puedas afianzar!—ordenó Slade a Goliath y éste no dudó en ir de inmediato. Intercambió una rápida mirada con Maya. Ambos querían lo mismo, fuera lo que fuera, querían verlo.

Una piedra en bruto, una joya pulida, un rebosante tesoro…

Era algo mil millones de veces mejor que eso.

Un tritón y según la mitología. Hace milenios que se extinguió el último de ellos. Las sirenas eran longevas, en absoluto inmortales pero las había de más de tres mil años de antigüedad. El espécimen que contemplaban era joven aparentaba una saludable y tierna adolescencia; los miraba con odio, fijando sus orbes jade en el mas peligroso de ellos. Su Capitán, a pesar de que Goliath era el que apuntaba el arpón a su corazón. Estaba encadenado de brazos a la piedra lisa, su larga cola de colores tornasoles verdes, amarillos y azules se abría paso por debajo de su bien formado sexo.

Sintió su garganta secarse y un escalofrío anormal dominarle. Era hermoso, más allá de cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera contemplado, la piel (que parecía humana, pues en realidad era sumamente dura) reflejaba un adorable bronceado, los músculos bien trabajados, sus cabellos cortos y negros, pero eso lo había visto de manera global, en una primera y única valoración quedó prendado de sus ojos.

—¡NO LO MIRES A LOS OJOS, JON! —demasiado tarde para gritarlo pues lo había obrado y el tritón también lo estaba mirando. Intensidad, parálisis, nerviosismo. _¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?_ No lo sabía, pero de un momento a otro, ya no era dueño de si mismo. Sus manos se soltaron del mástil, afianzaron una de las espadas de Maya, la tomó del cinto en su cadera y lo siguiente que hizo fue un corte limpio que le atravesó la espalda. Goliath intentó arremeter, incluso su capitán comenzó a dispararle. _¿Les dijo que era veloz?_ Porque en su pueblo natal todos lo tenían por súper humano y es así que sus pies danzaban sobre la pulida madera esquivando balas, huyendo de los golpes inminentes de Goliath. Era enorme pero él muy listo y el barco, como mencionó estaba a punto de convertirse en astillas. Giró un madero que movió a otro y otro, hasta que un arnés cayó, justo sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo. La marea también parecía estar de su lado, el incesante vaivén del barco le ayudó a derribarlo y ahora solo quedaban, Slade y él.

—¡Eres más fuerte que esto, Jon! ¡Las sirenas dominan a los hombres con su voz, pero los tritones lo hacen con sus ojos. No te dejes engañar, si me asesinas y entras en esas aguas, sabes bien lo que te pasará…! —lo sabía y aún así, lo quería.

Lo quería, lo quería, lo quería…beber de sus labios cual cáliz, tomar el elixir de su sexo, bañarse en nada más que ambrosía, yacer junto a aquel y no despertar después.

La espada de Maya, la furia de la tormenta, además de las aguas furiosas que terminaron por destrozar el barco, le ayudaron a exterminarlo, pero también resultó dañado. El Capitán le disparó en el vientre, ahora no gozaría de estar a su lado, aunque pudiera que sí, que le concediera un beso, una caricia, un roce de su sexo enhiesto. Nadó hasta estar a su lado, el tritón lo seguía mirando como si fuera odioso, horrible, nada digno de rozar sus brazos, sin embargo cambió tan pronto como su sangre emanó.

—Estás muriendo…—comentó con una entonación que se le antojó digna de la realeza. _¿Era un príncipe? ¿El último de su especie…? Quizás_ , pues de haber más Sirenas ya le estarían arrancando las piernas.

—¿Quién te encadenó? ¿Cómo te libero? —preguntó mirando sus crueles ataduras. _¿Cobardía, estupidez?_ jamás había estado con alguna mujer u hombre. A decir verdad, jamás había visto el sexo ninguna mujer u hombre, pero sabía que el de él era bello, exquisitamente esculpido, muy grueso y viril

—¿Estás muriendo y te preocupas por mi?

—Asesiné a tu familia, asumo que eran ellas las que te proveían de alimento…

—Además de divertirse con mi cuerpo, ven…—ordenó, usando la magia de sus ojos, instándolo a acercarse a su regazo y besar sus labios. Ambrosía, la comida de los dioses, el elixir sagrado. Jon tembló de la cabeza a los pies, aunque el Tritón no supo si lo hacía por la caricia de sus labios o por la sangre que se le seguía filtrando. —Como príncipe que soy, al besar los labios de un humano se me permite concederle tres deseos. Sin embargo, no puedo devolver la vida, hacer que te amen o asesinar a nadie. Sé sabio, pues los mismos caprichos podrían eliminarte.

Sonrió para sus adentros, pues era versado en más de un cuento. Sabía que la magia del tipo que fuera comprendía un precio. Desear buena fortuna, se la quitaba a cientos de miles de millones más, eliminar la avaricia, el odio o el hambre del mundo, era prácticamente desear la extinción de la humanidad. Lo sensato era pedir algo sencillo como…—presionó su herida, era realmente profunda, se desangraba de manera copiosa y aunque lo tenía por lo más sagrado, divino y bendito, debía reconocer que ya no lo veía con nitidez.

Se moría, más rápido de lo que creía así que mejor iba abreviando.

—Deseo que te liberes. —las cadenas en torno a sus brazos inmediatamente desaparecieron.

—Deseo que ningún humano encuentre a los de tu especie. —el ojo en el remolino que desvelaba su posición rápidamente se cerró. Eso los dejó sumergidos tanto a humano como tritón. Pero de momento, Jon estaba a buen resguardo, por la "magia" del ser mitológico y ancestral.

—Y también…—cerró los ojos, el tritón lo presionó contra su cuerpo.

—¡También qué…! ¡Vamos estúpido! De todos los homínidos en este planeta, al único que se me ocurre salvar, es al imbécil que no desea ser salvado.

—Es que no deseo eso…—comentó con apenas un hilo de voz. Sus ojos azules como el cielo, en las contadas ocasiones que lo vio, siendo un pequeño tritón que nadaba a donde quería a satisfacción. Antes de que madurara su sexo, lo secuestraran y encadenaran por ser el único macho que las podría satisfacer y embarazar…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —lo que fuera se lo daría, aunque tenía menos instinto de conservación que una medusa si no podía articular las palabras "deseo que sanes mi herida"

—A ti…

Y fue así que el tritón engañó a la magia pues para tenerlo a él (según sus estándares) tendría que ser como él y al convertirlo en "sireno" también lo sano. Su cola era larga y estilizada de un hermoso color azul con rojo, su torso desnudo como el suyo, de músculos bien trabajados y tetillas rosadas. Su sexo, (contrario del propio) era como el de las Sirenas, una vagina hambrienta y apretada que él podría complacer a satisfacción con su falo y sin riesgo alguno de concepción.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **—Violette Moore—**_


	3. Ángel

Semana Jon/Damian  
Día 3

.

 **(Tema Libre: Angel Tale)**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

Mucho tiempo atrás, los ángeles caminaron entre nosotros. Se decía que fueron enviados por los mismísimos Dioses para proteger y guiar a los hombres. No obstante, la humanidad se volvió cobarde, avariciosa y uno a uno fueron muriendo. La oscuridad prevaleció por sobre la luz y fue por ello que en un ultimo intento de salvación. Ya no recurrieron al cielo, sino al espacio.

Guerreros de otros mundos vinieron a la Tierra para socorrernos en la oscuridad, su tecnología, además de perspicacia y nobleza dieron nuevas armas a los hombres. Surgieron los vigilantes que mas tarde se conocerían como justicieros. De los seres alados con voces preciosas que alguna vez atravesaron los cielos quedó un vago recuerdo que en la actualidad, pasaba de labios viejos a oídos necios.

Jon era uno de estos jóvenes justicieros que jamás conoció a los ángeles pero que al igual que ellos, podía atravesar el cielo ondeando su capa roja por detrás. Hijo de kriptonianos, nacido en la Tierra, se forjo como guerrero junto a otros vigilantes que respetaba y admiraba pues aún siendo débiles humanos podían enfrentar a la oscuridad con honor, coraje y valor.

La misión de esta noche era por demás importante. Oráculo, una mujer pelirroja de sorprendente atractivo, versada en la más avanzada tecnología les habló de la existencia de un niño. No era un chiquillo cualquiera sino hijo del mas grande guerrero de todos los tiempos.

Su maestro, quien le enseñó tras la muerte de su padre a ser un caballero honorable, fue secuestrado, violado y asesinado por la Hija del Demonio. Thalía al Ghul, comandaba los ejércitos que desde hacía eones arrasaban la Tierra y el niño, del que apenas se hablaba por su audacia y capacidad en batalla. Al que debía _secuestrar_ , podía constituir la clave. Una ventaja si lo usaban como rehén para amedrentarla, más cuando entró a la fortaleza de su imparable madre, lo que le recibió fue un escenario totalmente distinto.

Sí, Damian al Ghul era un guerrero altivo, formidable, diestro en más de un tipo de arte marcial. Sin embargo olía a sangre. Él con sus sentidos avanzados podía percibir la muerte en su espalda. No eran heridas internas, sino externas, como si lo hubieran torturado por años y las mismas abrieran y cerraran una y otra vez sobre su morena estampa. Vestía una larga gabardina verde con detalles dorados y aunque poseía visión de rayos "x" el guerrero cuidaba a sobremanera su espalda. Él quería conocer sus secretos, necesitaba hacerlo, además de que el parecido entre el asesino y su padre (Bruce Wayne) el héroe que perdió la esperanza en los ángeles y optó por lucir una indumentaria que más bien halagaría a los demonios, le devastaba.

Eran los mismos cabellos negros, la misma arrogancia y seguridad en su andar, los ojos verdes, ligeramente alargados, pero hasta la forma del rostro le recordaba a su mentor.

Thalía los dejó a solas, segura de la victoria de su "creación", le dijo que la alcanzara en Nanda Parbat, esta afrenta no se quedaría así, desplegaría a sus bestias aladas. Demonios que en comunión ocultarían la luz del sol. Sus poderes de kriptoniano se alimentaban del resplandeciente astro y esa mujer lo sabía.

Así asesino a Clark Kent, su padre. El recordatorio le hizo enloquecer de ira y a base de golpes logró someter al menor, la sangre roja manó por sus labios, nariz, ojos, el aroma era algo distinto pues no era el típico olor óxido y salado que conocía de cualquier humano. Lo levantó por las telas de su gabardina ensangrentada, el pequeño asesino, no rogó ni una sola vez. Tan solo esperaba el golpe de gracia, hasta parecía satisfecho. Como si en lugar de "matarlo" lo estuviera "liberando"

—¿Qué esperas…?—preguntó con un hilo de voz, mirando en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué hueles así…?—inquirió él, tirando de sus ropas hasta retirarlas, desvelando un torso maltratado por años de instrucción militar y pelea. Sin embargo, esa no fue la parte que más le sorprendió sino un par de muñones que se formaban en su espalda ancha sobre los omoplatos. Eran alas, de plumas tan pequeñas, blancas y delgadas que apenas si se veían. Las mas largas, que deberían correr por lo largo y dar fortaleza a sus alas habían sido arrancadas con brutalidad, quizás por manos furiosas o por un puñal bastante afilado. Debía doler como infierno, recordarle constantemente el castigo y penitencia a que estaba sujeto.

Un ángel, nacido en el territorio de las sombras. _¿Enviado por los Dioses para ultimar la guerra o enviado por los Demonios para que su agonía fuera eterna?_ No lo sabía, pero pronto se descubrió llorando.

—¡NO LAS MIRES! ¡TERMINA EL TRABAJO! ¡MÁTAME, MÁTAME, MÁTAME!

—NO…—se aferró a él y lo levantó en brazos alzando el vuelo.

.

Los ángeles estaban destinados a proteger y guiar a los hombres. Si todos lo habían olvidado, correspondía a él recordárselos. Sanaría sus alas, su corazón, lo convertiría en lo que su padre querría que fuera.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _—_ _Violette Moore—_**


	4. Omegaverse

_Semana Jon/Dami_  
 _Día 4_

.  
 ** _(Omegaverse)_**

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

—Señores Wayne, lo siento mucho…

El kriptoniano entró en la cueva con el rostro bañado en llanto y su hijo en brazos, Robin ni siquiera se movía, estaba envuelto en la capa de aquel y de hecho olía en todo a él. Batman, además de Red Hood expelieron su aroma Alfa, tensaron los músculos de todo el cuerpo y se concentraron en destruir al heredero de la casa Kent con su mirada ardiente. Clark, que también se encontraba en la cueva, no dudó en expeler su propio aroma Alfa y colocarse entre los murciélagos y su hijo.

—¿Qué sucedió, Jon?—preguntó atreviéndose a darle la espalda a aquellos. Sabía que en el caso de Hood era Red Robin quien controlaba sus instintos asesinos, en cuanto a Bruce se trataba del primero de sus hijos.

Nightwing tomó la mano de su consorte y mentor en el interior de las suyas y presionó la superficie hasta que se sereno. Eso duró las dos centésimas de segundo que le tomó a Jon volver a romper en llanto y desvelar la condición del menor.

Una mordida de posesión en su cuello, tan brutal y profunda que dejaría marca de por vida. El silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, él tuvo que usar su visión de rayos "x" además del super oído para asegurarse de que esta vivo y no malditamente muerto.

Lo estaba, su corazón bombeaba, pero su cuerpo…estaba casi desecho.

—¡¿LO RECLAMASTE SIN SU CONSENTIMIENTO, JON?! —gritó Bruce histérico, apartando a su pareja quien sólo mostró un rostro apenado y pálido. Richard Grayson consideraba a Damian más que un hermano, su hijo. Los otros dos, emprendían su propia batalla pues fiel a su instrucción, el alguna vez asesino estaba listo para desplegar sus armas "especiales" y plomear con Kriptonita a Superboy.

¿Cómo no apoyarlos? Si su hijo, no hacía otra cosa más que romper en llanto.

—¿¡QUÉ SIGUES HACIENDO CON ÉL EN TUS BRAZOS, SUÉLTALO DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!? —demandó Red Hood, liberándose de su amado y Jon no hizo nada más que temblar. Voló hasta postrarlo en una cama de la enfermería. Ahí, él tuvo que morderse los labios y arrepentirse de cada decisión tomada hasta ahora porque, _¿En qué cabeza cabía ponerlos a trabajar juntos cuando era más que evidente que no se soportaban durante más de veinte minutos?_

Puede que Damian y Jon encontraran una manera de congeniar, pero Robin y Superboy, de un tiempo hacia acá, sólo resultaban heridos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste…?—preguntó él igual de colérico. Sus ojos, ya no eran azules sino que refulgían en un amenazante color rojo. Jon, tembló de pies a cabeza, miraba a Damian y a él respectivamente. El heredero de Bruce ya suspiraba y se removía impaciente, torturado por la ausencia de aquel que le imprimió su esencia.

No había marcha atrás. Lo necesitaba para sobrevivir. Su hijo, lo convirtió en su esclavo…

—¡RESPONDE! —gritó Dick, para la sorpresa de todos pues seguía teniendo el rostro lívido de horror pero sus ademanes ya eran los del héroe altivo y leal que procuraba a Damian como nadie más.

—Es que yo…yo…¡NO LO RECUERDO! —confesó entre más lastimero llanto, cayendo al piso para rodearse con ambos brazos. Tanto Bruce como él sabían que cuando perdía el control de sus poderes, también se le iba la memoria.

Había hecho cosas atroces en tal estado como asesinar sin piedad, diezmar poblaciones, destrozar planetas pero a ojos de la familia, nada se compararía con reclamar por la fuerza a Damian.

—Suficiente de escuchar idioteces, déjenos a solas…—demandó Red Robin.

Tras la muerte de Alfred, él se encargaba de la enfermería y su hermano menor tenía demasiadas heridas. Le retiró la capa de Jon sin sorprenderse de encontrarlo desnudo. En una primera valoración distinguió huesos rotos y marcas de dientes y dedos por aquí y por allá. Desplegó sus humores que aunque fueran Omegas, delataban su estado de ánimo.

Jason le dedicó una mirada penetrante, estaba claro que quería leer el informe médico completo y se lo daría, junto a un cuchillo de kriptonita _¿O quizás fuera mejor usar un gas?_ No, algo que se le metiera en la sangre y lo destruyera por dentro de manera lenta. Se contentó con la perspectiva, colocando los guantes de látex sobre sus dedos a la par de Dick, (la abnegada madre, lamería las heridas de su joven polluelo) No importaba que tuviera diecinueve años, era el único heredero, el digno hijo de la casa Wayne y lo tenían prometido "de manera tentativa" con medio mundo.

Valía una fortuna por su nombre y casta, en tiempos de necesidad (y bien lo decía R'as) Damian podría casarse con alguien que asegurara el futuro financiero y social no sólo de Industrias Wayne, sino de la Liga de los Asesinos.

Palpó la tierna piel de su hermano, encontrándolo sumamente cálido, intentó acomodarlo de largo pero entonces confirmó que tenía la pelvis rota y el trasero destrozado. Richard vació sus pulmones, reprimió el llanto. Sus músculos temblaban de impotencia e ira. _¿Sirvió de algo mantenerlo casto durante tantos años?_ Si era bien sabido que el primer interés amatorio y carnal de "Little D" había sido él. Jamás pasaron a nada más. Le concedió sus primeros besos, le enseñó la manera correcta de complacer su cuerpo e inclusive le permitió tocar el suyo, pero todo esto sin penetración o reclamación.

Bruce estuvo al tanto de sus encuentros, era primordial que su heredero supiera conducirse en el lecho. Y su virginidad, aumentaba su valor como Alfa.

Ahora valdría lo mismo que una ramera.

Cuando Jon lo rechazara. _¿Porque lo rechazaría, cierto? ¿O a caso lo trajo a casa para pedir su mano en su matrimonio?_ Aunque fuera difícil, los embarazos entre Alfa y Alfa podían darse. Para saberlo tendrían que estudiarlo, evaluar el daño interno pero por la saña de esa mordida en su cuello.

Timothy Drake estaba seguro de que lo folló hasta preñarlo.

Por eso lo necesitaba como al aire. Por eso su agresor tenía que quedarse su lado. Gruñó ante la concepción de esta idea, Jason se exaltó por el hecho y es que si bien, él y Dick eran Omegas, en sus familias predominaba la sangre Alfa y algo de eso se les pegaba. Inyectó un sedante a su hermano, así no suspiraría por no estar con ese bastardo y a su "prometido" le solicitó, alejar de su presencia a ese traidor.

.

.

.

Era bastante entrada la noche cuando el heredero despertó.

Sus huesos se quejaron, la mente permanecía nublada por la fuerte cantidad de sedantes que le administraron. No obstante, intentó levantarse pero un fuerte dolor le aquejó. Recordó lo vivido, sus humores Alfa reaccionaron y de su garganta escapó un grito furioso que despertó a todos y los puso alerta.

—¡Damian! —llamó su padre pero fue ignorado. Los orbes de su hijo, mismos que heredaron la sed sangrienta de su odiada madre, buscaban a su agresor y al encontrarlo preguntó.

—¡¿MATASTE A GOLIATH…?!

Todos temblaron desde su posición. El hombre murciélago le era más preciado que nada. Más que un guardián o compañero de armas, para Damian era un hermano de sangre o quizás hasta hijo. Jon, no supo que contestar, por las últimas horas se había esforzado en recordar.

Pero no tenía nada, sólo penumbras…

Recordaba un libro, ese maldito ejemplar muy pequeño y delgado que le regaló Damian en su quinceavo cumpleaños. "Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde" le daba soberana flojera leerlo. Además de que ellos dos, no compartían gustos literarios. El noble hijo de la casa Wayne gustaba de lecturas obscenas, oscuras y grotescas. Contrario de él, que prefería leer sobre aventuras y mundos jamás explorados.

Estaban en la isla. Ese lugar perdido en el mundo, dónde Damian escondía a su amada "mascota" recordaba el aire frío, la sal del mar, también la luz del cielo y a otro sujeto…

—¡¿LO MATASTE, KENT?! ¡SI LO HICISTE NO TE LO PERDONARÉ JAMÁS! —intentó levantarse, a pura fuerza de terquedad y voluntad. Dick y Jay quisieron frenarlo pero no por nada era el digno hijo de su padre. Timothy le inyectó un nuevo suero.

—Si no te mata, hará que tus heridas sanen tan rápido como las de Wally West.

—¡¿Y por qué me lo das hasta ahora?!—reclamó furioso, retorciéndose entre las sábanas, maldiciendo cada herida en su piel sanada.

—Perdona por tratarte con cuidado "hermano" —intercambiaron miradas filosas, pero años atrás quedaron los celos y el odio. A su manera se respetaban y admiraban.

Damian consiguió levantarse, la sábana resbaló a su cuerpo pero había una buena cantidad de vendas envolviendo su sexo. El Kriptoniano tembló porque conocía su cuerpo, sabía que lo hacía, cada milímetro, cicatriz, marca de nacimiento, hebra de cabello negro. _¿El asesino lo conocía también…?_

Una voz que no parecía suya comenzó a reír en algún rincón de su cabeza.

Una carcajada limpia, a mandíbula suelta y cuando se tranquilizó lo llamó, "caso perdido"

—Kent…—Damian llevó una mano vendada a la mordida en su cuello. Esa marca de posesión jamás desaparecería de su carne. Lo sabía, lo recordaba, sucedió poco antes de que se desmayara. El resto de detalles le tenían sin cuidado pues contrario de las "apariencias" el acto sexual fue consensual. Lo de reclamarlo como un perro, no se lo había esperado, pero podía ser él o un tipo como Killer Croc, se concentró en lo positivo y aferrado como él solo insistió en su cuestión. —¡Aunque me convirtieras en tu ramera, juro que conseguiré vengar a Goliath! ¿¡QUÉ HICISTE CON ÉL!? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SU CUERPO? —y esto lo preguntó porque el joven Kent, había tenido una "crisis" previa donde pulverizó a sus oponentes con los rayos letales de sus ojos hasta convertirlos en cenizas.

—¡NO LO RECUERDO!—gritó una segunda vez. Tirando de sus cabellos pues sabía bastante bien, lo mucho que quería a ese "peludo engendro"

—Entonces déjame hablar, con quien sí lo sabe…

—¿Qué…?—preguntaron todos. Damian se tomó la libertad de acariciar la barbilla del menor como hacían sus padres, recorrió su labio interior con el dedo índice, el chico Kent una vez más tembló.

—Déjame hablar con quien me ha reclamado.

—¿Cómo…?—los ojos de Damian refulgían con odio y hambre. La voz en su cabeza otra vez rió. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos similares a los de Superman, los murciélagos y Batman, no entendían lo que pasaba pero buscaron todo el arsenal que poseían para pulverizar a un kriptoniano, por si a caso.

.

—¿Tan notorio fue que lo hice yo…?—preguntó Jon con una nueva inflexión en la voz, intentó acariciar su rostro pero Damian lo rechazó.

—Él me habría cubierto de flores y al despertar, no estaría "roto" Estaría en una cama siendo atendido cual Sultán.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ciertamente, tiene fantasías donde te lleva fresas a esa traicionera boca.

—Ya me cansé de preguntar. ¿Dónde está Goliath?

—¿Tanto te importa esa Bestia?

—¡NO LO LLAMES ASÍ!

—Lo llamo como yo quiera… _habibi_ —y al referirlo, Jonathan Kent atrapó su rostro entre sus manos y le regaló un beso de lo más intenso.

El resto de espectadores seguía sin comprender lo que pasaba. _¿Por qué se comportaban de esa manera? ¿Quien era él, a caso Jon padecía múltiple personalidad?_

—¿Dónde está? —insistió, ya sin ánimos de pelear. —¡No tenías que matarlo!

—Él se lo buscó. Solo yo puedo besar tus labios, abrazar tu cuerpo, de hecho a partir de hoy, solo yo puedo poseer tu cuerpo…

—¡SUÉLTAME! —exigió pero el otro ni se apartó.

—Estamos unidos lo quieras o no y como eres tan astuto, me encargue de dejar algo más que una mordida en tu cuerpo…—acarició su vientre aún plano. Todos los murciélagos sudaron frío. Timothy anotó de manera mental crear ese suero que haría que su sangre le quemara como ácido.

.

—¡JON!—reclamó su padre y el jovencito de dieciséis años de edad giró sobre la blanca suela de sus zapatos y lo miró con descaro.

—Lo siento, yo no respondo a ese nombre.

—¿Quien eres…?—preguntó Clark, pero Damian seguía obsesionado con su telenovela personal.

.

—Al menos permite que de sepultura a sus restos…

—No vas a tocar, ni eso.—prohibió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¡¿Entonces los asesinarás a ellos?! —gritó señalando a su padre y hermanos. —También me han abrazado y besado…

—¡NO, COMO ESA BESTIA!

—¡Me besó de la exacta manera!

—Te amaba…

—¡CLARO QUE ME AMABA! Te lo he explicado cientos de veces, madre quería que lo asesinara siendo un bebé y yo me negué. Era el último de su especie. _¿Cómo podría eliminarlo?_ Lo saque de la isla, lo escondí en esa cueva, he cuidado de él cada día de nuestras vidas por diecinueve años. Cuando llegó a la "adolescencia" ya no me fue posible esconderlo. Hacía lo que quería como cualquier "humano" y me siguió hasta aquí, después con los Titanes…—Quienes escuchaban no evitaron conmoverse por la pérdida del menor, pero no entendían cual fue el crimen que cometió.

Goliath ensalibaba la cara de Damian de la misma manera que Titus, la puta vaca y hasta el indiferente gato. El pavo no podía porque le estorbaba el pico pero aún así _. ¿Cómo es que le daban celos de esa enorme bola de pelos?_ _Si se enteraba de que Dick lo instruyó en la cama, seguro lo borraba del mapa._

 _Y estallaba Troya._

Joder…

Malditos kriptonianos raros.

—Eso lo recuerdo bastante bien. —continuó Jon con su alegato. —me lo presentaste y más de una vez nos ofreció rescate.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—Su cuerpo cambió.

—¡YO NO SABÍA QUE EN LA ETAPA ADULTA PODRÍA ADOPTAR LA APARIENCIA HUMANA!

—¿Por qué otra razón, su especie se habría de llamar hombre murciélago?

—¡ERA INOCENTE! ¡NO TENÍA MALDAD!

—Se metió con lo que prometiste que algún día sería mío…—y dicho lo anterior se atrevió a pegar sus cuerpos y acariciar sus labios. Damian lo despreció.

—Ya no quiero hablar contigo…—sus ojos verdes lo fulminaron, los rojos sonrieron con encanto cumpliendo su mandato.

Jon Kent "regresó" sin saber qué carajo pasó.

.

—Voy a buscar su cuerpo…—anunció Damian pasando de todos pero su padre obviamente lo frenó.

—¡Antes vas a explicar qué ha sido todo eso!

—¿Que no es obvio? Kent, tiene dos personalidades…—acusó señalando al joven que temblaba como un idiota de la cabeza a los pies. Jon sentía alivio, felicidad verdadera al verlo levantado y sano. Aún así, la acusación lo sacó de balance. ¡Él no tenía dos personalidades! —pensó en informarlo, pero la voz en su cabeza refutó.

—Aparecieron hace un año. Estabas tan aterrorizado de lo que puedes hacer que simple y sencillamente no lograste soportarlo.

—¡Mientes!

—¡No lo hago! Despertaste un día con las manos y las ropas impregnadas de sangre, no tenías idea de lo que habías hecho o por qué lo habías hecho y recurriste a mi. Te ofrecí cobijo y consuelo, más al despertar, no estabas tú yaciendo a mi lado sino él. Los ojos rojos, mi color predilecto, además de la obstinación y la sed de sangre. Reconozco que te seguí el juego, es menos aburrido que tú, pero los dos son tú.

—¡NO…!

—Te regalé ese libro con la esperanza de que comprendieras algo sumamente sencillo. Jekyll no desarrolló ningún suero para desprenderse de su oscuridad. Las dos mitades eran él, siempre fueron él. Tú no tienes que desprenderte de él. A los dos prometí amarlos. Y si no te hubieras "descontrolado" sino temieras tanto perder a los que te son preciados, "esto" se habría dado cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad y sin tantos testigos de que nos revolcamos.

—¡Damian!—regañó su padre, pero igual lo ignoró. El asesino tenía una nueva idea, usar la moneda de cambio.

—Si no aceptas que las dos mitades son tú, si no puedes buscarme siendo únicamente tú, entonces no te dejaré conocerlo.

—¿Qué….?—Jon estaba impávido porque recordaba vagamente haber despertado con el cuerpo y las ropas impregnadas de sangre. Recordaba a duras penas la playa, la lucha en la arena contra ese sujeto impresionante que decía ser Goliath a pesar de las súplicas y promesas del menor. (lo de menor era un decir, no tanto por su edad sino por la estatura. Referencia de sus años jóvenes, pues en la actualidad Damian le sacaba media cabeza)

Wayne tomó una de sus manos en el interior de las suyas y la llevó a su vientre. Kent no sentía nada, pero comprendía el contexto.

Él lo reclamó, él lo desvirgó, él lo preñó…—sus ojos se anegaron en llanto, el otro continuó hablando.

—Contrato, destino o no. No voy a permitir que te atrevas a dañarlo, conmigo puede que hayas hecho lo que quisieras pero con nuestro hijo, no. Mi padre y mis hermanos no permitirán que vuelvas a asecharnos. Si quieres conocerlo, acepta quien eres.

—¡No…!—gritó con apenas un hilo de voz.

—Como quieras…—besó sus labios con ceremonia y encanto, arrebatándole suspiros, instalando recuerdos. Evocó flashes del momento en que "lo hicieron" el como le arrebató las ropas y lo postró en la arena. Damian lloraba, gritaba y se retorcía. Él lo acusaba de haber faltado a su palabra. Pero no había pecado alguno, cuando lo penetró, comprobó que era casto y únicamente suyo.

El beso acabó y con él los recuerdos. Damian fue escoltado por su padre, Jason le impidió acercarse de nuevo.

—Creo que ya no tienen nada que hacer en nuestra cueva, Señor Kent…—anunció Dick y aunque le dolía Clark no pudo más que disculparse y aceptar.

Él cerró los ojos, soltó un suspiro, sentía la ansiedad y necesidad de volver a estar con él. Recordaba su calor, su perfume, los latidos de su corazón en comunión…Entre más pesaba en eso, más comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

Una punción en el cuello, le hizo soltar un siseo.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?—reclamó Clark, pero Tim se encogió de hombros y siguió extrayendo la sangre del chico.

—Damian necesitará a su Alfa durante todo su embarazo, con esto puedo crear "algo" que le haga pensar que lo tiene a su lado.

—¿¡Qué…!?—gritó Superman sumamente indignado, sin embargo Red Robin se permitió recordarle que su hijo no pidió permiso para reclamar a su hermano.

—Little D es caprichoso y sumamente obstinado, lo creo capaz de meterse en una jaula de kirptonita con tal de mantenerte apartado. Así que, si quieres a tu familia, sugiero que hagas lo que te ha pedido. —eso lo dijo Dick, con una sonrisa que intentaba ser afable, pero que en su defecto le salió torcida.

.

.

.

Goliath, no estaba muerto. Estaba casi muerto, pero no muerto, muerto. En su apariencia humana, se veía más viejo que el mismísimo Bruce ya que su cuerpo seguía siendo enorme y muy trabajado. Piel roja, cabellos largos negros, barba abundante, además de un par de enormes alas negras.

Lo llevaron a casa y Tim le inyectó a él, lo que fuera que desarrollara para hacerle pensar a Damian que se trataba de Jon.

Su embarazo iba bien, sin embargo tenía necesidades y deseos que obviamente Goliath no le iba a satisfacer. Noches de celo que pudieran compararse a las de cualquier Omega, su madre (Dick) pasaba horas intentando darle consuelo. No funcionaría, requería a su Alfa y no a una pobre imitación de él.

—Te culpo por hacer que me gusten los idiotas….—reclamó en una de sus tantas noches de desvelo.

—¿Me estás comparando con él?—preguntó Nightwing, entre divertido y ofendido.

—Cabellos negros, ojos azules, corazón de pollo, además de ser las únicas personas que me han podido "controlar"

—No recuerdo haberte partido en dos.

—Si no fuera por mi padre…

—Lo sé y sabes que también te amé…

—Me faltan cuatro meses de esto, pensé que se haría mejor y no peor…

—La cereza de tu pastel será el parto.

—No dejes que Drake me haga una cesárea con los cuchillos de Todd

—Ahh, fueron a comprar unos muy bonitos el otro día…—Damian intentó replicar pero de pronto tuvo que doblarse para vomitar.

Su temperatura iba en aumento y eso según Tim, no era bueno. Se desmayaría, le pasaba mucho últimamente, pero no se trataba de eso. Bruce, se acercó de pronto para anunciar que tenían visitas.

—¿Kent…?—preguntó esperanzado.

—Si solo vino a torturarte…—comenzó a amenazar su padre, pero en su condición lo mejor sería permitir la visita.

Damian en estado lucía más hermoso de lo que había imaginado, la piel pálida, los cabellos negros, su vientre abultado, quiso besarlo con solo mirarlo. Sin embargo, no sabía si tenía permitido el descaro.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado?—preguntó enfurruñado.

—¿Piensas dejar que vuelva a acercarme?

—Depende, ¿Ya hiciste tus deberes…?—lo miró a los ojos y reconoció que algo cambió en la luz de sus ojos. No eran completamente azules, ni transparentes. Seguía existiendo la inocencia en él, pero estaba impregnada de algo más.

Oscuridad, su vieja y querida amiga.

—Acepto que soy peligroso, que he rebasado los límites de lo permisible y que puedo tanto odiar, como amar. Proteger la vida, generar la muerte. Acepto que soy el hombre que te ha reclamado, pero no por celos o capricho. Sino porque te amo.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **—Violette Moore—**_


	5. Civil

Semana Jon/Dami  
Día 5

* * *

.

 **(Civil)**

.

Comenzaba a hacerse costumbre esto de quedarse todos los lunes hasta tarde en la biblioteca para poder verlo a él, perderse entre pasillos los martes y mirar por la ventana del aula de arte cuando sabía bien que estaba pintando o modelando. Perder el autobús los miércoles y seguir su sombra cual fantasma hasta que subía al taxi de sitio, colocarse los audífonos el jueves, fingir indiferencia y es que lo conoció en la maldita e innecesaria clase de teatro.

Se quedo dormido el día de las inscripciones y todas las optativas que valían la pena ya estaban ocupadas excepto esa.

El día de su primera sesión, no preparó nada. No tenía talento alguno para declamar, cantar o bailar, leyó torpemente fragmentos de "Hamlet" su madre siempre estaba hablando de "Shakespeare" así que decidió intentar. Más de uno lo tomó por bobo, pero su profesora lo encontró "atractivo" además de ser atlético y tener condición física para cargar la pesada utilería.

Él, declamó algo igualmente de Shakespeare, pero contrario de su pobre interpretación había pasión, sentimiento y ardor en su voz. Admiró sin pudor su cuerpo delgado, bajo de estatura pero bien proporcionando, los cabellos negros, al igual que sus ropas consistentes en zapatos de vestir, pantalón recto y camisa de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga. Al terminar su exhibición con una reverencia de lo más poderosa todo el mundo lo ovacionó. Su voz pareció quedarse retumbando en el aire, confiriendo significados, instalando ideas en las que nunca antes había pensado y en las horas siguientes, los días siguientes, las semana siguientes. El juego del que hablara antes, la costumbre de seguirlo cual animal herido inició.

.

.

.

Damian Wayne, no era talentoso únicamente en eso, tocaba el violín como David Garret, pintaba paisajes como Claude Monet, se aprendía las obras de teatro con una sola leída y además era un maldito seductor de lo peor.

No que él no tuviera lo suyo, destacaba en física, matemáticas, química orgánica. —¡Oh, si!— con eso cualquiera querría meterlo en su cama, diría que se arrastraba peligrosamente a convertirse en un Geek, pero no era tan maniático de la guerra de las galaxias, el señor de los anillos o cualquier otra saga de culto. Coleccionaba videojuegos, novelas gráficas y cómics por tradición, aunque quizás fuera el amor al arte.

Sabía distinguir una figura hermosa cuando la veía y él tenía una muy divina.

Sus ojos verdes lo hipnotizaban, la cadencia de su cuerpo y su voz lo llamaban. No por nada decidió ser cobarde, ponerse los audífonos para no escuchar más y fingir indiferencia aunque por dentro se le fuera el alma de verlo andar de aquí para allá en el escenario.

Sus movimientos fuertes, seguros y atrevidos. Con un padre como Bruce Wayne, seguramente tuvo instructores privados desde los tres años y venía a pavonearse con la prole para cubrir alguna especie de cuota de humildad.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿Ya lo escucharon?— Necesitaba parar con el monólogo autodestructivo semanal y pensar en lo importante.

Los viernes conseguía romper el hechizo de cupido y "deshacerse" de él, ya que esos días eran sus días.

Practicaba baloncesto y aunque no era el capitán del equipo, si lo tenían catalogado como el mejor. Veloz, ágil, saltaba tan alto como si pudiera volar y en eso le ayudaba su casi 1.80 de estatura.

Lo estaba esperando, se colocó el jersey, los pantalones cortos, las calcetas blancas y apretó las agujetas de sus zapatos deportivos rojos. Las porristas que los vieron salir ya estaban animando desde las gradas, diciendo puras estupideces que no se aprendería jamás porque eso de decir cosas que rimaban con "Candy, Andy, Anny y Mandy" hacia que se preguntara _¿En que acabaría la humanidad?_

Fue una competencia reñida, sus oponentes de Central City eran los "rayos" y se enfrentaban a ellos, los "murciélagos" de Gotham. Quedaban nueve segundos en el marcador, él tenía un tiro limpio, sentía la adrenalina acelerando su corazón, la impetuosidad apoderándose de su espíritu y la siguiente confesión tenía que ser muy triste ya que esto era para él, el equivalente a hacerse una buena paja o meterse un falo por el culo mientras alucinaba que lo penetraba el objeto de su adoración.

Vacío sus pulmones ante la contemplación de la idea, dejó ir la bola y el pitido marcando un tiro de cuatro puntos le hizo saber que encestó. Si él no lo confirmó fue porque de un momento a otro encontró a ese desgraciado hijo de… _Dios_ , observando el partido desde la parte más apartada de las gradas.

Sus ojos encontraron los suyos, a pesar de la distancia y de estarlos ocultando tras unas gafas oscuras. Su corazón se detuvo, con el Diablo de testigo que lo hizo, pero lo siguiente qué pasó ya no lo supo, pues los labios de Damian Wayne lo llamaban a él y su cuerpo se dirigía hacia él, al igual que los puños de algún jugador poco honorable al que le enfadó que encestara y arrebatara su victoria.

La cabeza le dolió como nunca, su cerebro se desconectó. _¿En serio lo golpearon con un puño o con una silla?_ No importaba pues cuando despertó, alguien tenía su mano izquierda atrapada en las suyas y su tacto era agradable y cálido.

—¿Vives…?—preguntó el de ojos verdes, y al tenerlo tan cerca, él pensó en dar como negativa la respuesta.

—¿Quien...?—inquirió llevándose la mano libre a la nuca.

—Un sujeto al que van a expulsar de su estúpido equipo o mi padre retirara las donaciones que destina a ese colegio en particular.

—¡WOW…! Para el carro, no me golpeé tan duro, Wayne. ¿Desde cuando nos volvimos tan cercanos como para recibir tales tratos?—se sentó en la cama y recuperó su mano, el cambio de temperatura resultó notorio. Él siempre había sido de manos frías y aquel las tenía tibias. Aunque también podría ser su mente enviándolo irremediable y sin retorno a un episodio de "Queer as Folk"

Damian sonrío de medio lado. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora, matadora y muy sexy. Ordenó a su cerebro guardar testimonio de eso y un flash se escuchó a continuación. Wayne lo miró a los ojos, él estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar porque esto de ser "raro" tener un "crush" y que el sujeto en cuestión te esté observando sin discreción hacía que la sangre no llegara al cerebro sino a la entrepierna y bueno…si seguían así tendría que tomar una almohada y ocultar su "tienda de campaña"

—Diría que a inicios del semestre, pero más formalmente desde que haces lo imposible para ser "invisible" —sus ojos lo atravesaron, acusándolo. Él sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse de inmediato.

—N...no sé de que estás hablando…—tomó la almohada y la colocó donde tenía planeado. Wayne enarcó una ceja perfecta. _¿Se las delineaba o depilaba? ¿Nació así de perfecto?_ —¡Ya! ¡Zeus, Odín, Thor, Raiden! Alguien que le envíe un rayo y lo deje caer muerto!

—Lunes, te sientas dos mesas detrás de la mía en la biblioteca. Martes, te paseas nueve veces o más en el pasillo de los salones de arte hasta que te decides a mirar. Miércoles, dices que pierdes el autobús cuando lo único cierto es que sabes que ese el único día en que no viene a recogerme mi chofer. Jueves, coincidimos en teatro, pero supongo que te es fascinante lo que sea que siempre estás escuchando.

—¿¡Qué…!?—preguntó con notable pánico en la voz.

—Sea lo que sea me intriga pues parece ser el preámbulo a tu desconexión con el mundo durante los viernes, sábados y domingos.

—E...espera…tú…yo…puedo…—Wayne permanecía sentado en la silla a su lado. Todo un caballero bien vestido junto a él, que de pronto notó que seguía llevando sus ropas deportivas y no es que le quedaran mal, pero en compañía de un billonario heredero a más de media ciudad, era como estar forrado en un montón de harapos. Además, el riquillo sexy intimidaba, su cabeza seguía doliendo y su cerebro flotando porque ahora resultaba que él sabía que lo seguía, pero si era así, _¿No quería decir que también lo seguía?_

—Lo que puedes hacer, es decirme lo que escuchas Kent.

—¿¡Ehhhh!?—miro a diestra y siniestra buscando a la bonita enfermera. No encontró nada, sólo la inmensidad de la oscuridad y la nada.

—Estuviste inconsciente casi dos horas, si no despertabas en diez minutos más iba a llamar a una ambulancia. Aunque según la señorita Thompkins lo que te sacó de combate fue caer como tabla desde tu muy maldita y formidable estatura. La escuela está prácticamente cerrada. Es viernes y asistimos al turno de la tarde. ¿Recuerdas? —A eso ultimo él dijo que sí, pero su yo interno, el que gustaba de maratones pornográficos, duchas heladas y masturbarse con su imagen en la memoria, celebraba la parte en que Damian Wayne creía que su altura era formidable. "¡Dile que tienes otras partes del cuerpo igual de largas y dotadas!" Carraspeo, antes de dejar escapar un sonido culpable y de lo más vergonzoso. Wayne sonrió de nuevo, de medio lado esta vez y ocultó sus labios con una mano.

—¿Qué es divertido…?—preguntó porque obviamente, pasó muchos años de vida escolar siendo humillado por raro, ñoño y cuatro ojos. (benditos lentes de contacto y trabajo de medio tiempo para costearlos) ¡malditos traumas de la infancia!

—La almohada, se movió…—señaló con una mano y él desvió la vista hacia muy indiscreta erección.

—¡OH! —y aquí moría su novela de amor.

—¿Por eso no despertabas?—inquirió mirándolo de manera intensa. Él no supo que contestar y solo se encogió de hombros. Era un proceso bastante natural y común entre adolescentes hormonados. Estaban en el ultimo año de preparatoria y él seguía siendo virgen.

 _¿¡Qué quería…!?_

No hubo ocasión de preguntar pues una de las porristas seguía en el pasillo y al escuchar sus voces decidió que tenía permiso para entrar.

—¿Mejoraste, amor…? —¿Amor, AMOR, A.M.O.R? _¿De dónde sacaba Andy, Mandy, Candy o Anny que él era su amor?_ Sus compañeros ya le habían advertido que las porristas del equipo tarde o temprano pasaban por cada uno. Él les dijo que no estaba interesado y ellos respondieron que no estaban sugiriendo. Era una "tradición" preparación para lo que les esperaba en las hermandades Universitarias. La erección se le desinfló de inmediato junto a todas las nobles (o perversas) intenciones de Damian Wayne. Éste tomo su portafolios del piso y antes de hacerse a un lado lo escuchó rumiar por lo bajo.

—¡Y yo perdiendo mi tiempo contigo! —empujó a la porrista y él saltó de inmediato. Candy, Mandy o como putas se llamara, chilló en su oído que la esperara. Tenían la escuela sola, lo que incluía los vestidores con las duchas o la alberca…

—¡Sugeriría que te ahogaras en ella, pero con toda seguridad esa cabeza hueca te ayudará a flotar! —tomó sus cosas, Damian le guardó su mochila y su cambio de ropa, se puso los tenis apresuradamente y le dio persecución a lo largo del pasillo. Para ser un riquillo sin mucho músculo podía correr, pero él era un atleta y estaba tirando de su brazo antes de que llegaran a los límites del estacionamiento.

—¡No te permito tocarme o tan siquiera mirarme, Kent!

—¡Tú empezaste porque cuando desperté me estabas mirando y tocando!

—¡Cumplía con las obligaciones de mi padre, es dueño de esta maldita escuela y responsable por sus estudiantes!

—Mientes…

—Lárgate con tu novia.

—Ni siquiera sé como se llama esa loca, pero lo que sí sé, es que tú y yo estábamos compartiendo algo.

—No compartimos nada y suéltame ya

—Has notado que te he notado.

—Excepto por los viernes y fines de semana…

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso...?—preguntó una vez se calmaran sus aguas. Un vehículo apostado contra la reja principal de la escuela comenzó a encender y apagar las luces. Señal inequívoca que de que era el chofer de Damian ansioso porque se largaran.

—Nada que te importe, Kent

—Llámame por mi nombre, Damian

—¿Ahora somos íntimos…?—el chofer se bajó del auto y sin discreción alguna comenzó a importunar.

—Amo Damian, me permito recordarle que su padre lo sigue esperando para cenar.

—Lo sé…

—¿Este es el jovencito por el que llamó a toda la junta administrativa e insistió en que compraran una escuela, junto a un equipo deportivo y destituyeran a un pobre individuo?

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó él

—¡Cállate, Al!—rumió Damian, su mayordomo, chofer o lo que fuera, ni se inmutó.

—Hmmm, lo imaginaba mejor vestido y menos atlético, Señor…

—Kent —respondió él sintiendo nuevamente, sus mejillas incendiarse. Al menos no tenía la ropa interior de fuera como Superman —¡ja!—

—¿Nos acompañará a cenar o lo llevo a su casa?

—¿Cenar…?—pronunció a manera de pregunta, pero el hombre de avanzada edad lo tomó como afirmación.

—De acuerdo, pero si se pasa de listo será el plato fuerte de nuestro can.

—¡Alfred, basta!

—Felicidades por llegar a esta "maravillosa" etapa de su adolescencia, Señor. Oraré día y noche para que no siga los pasos de su aún "soltero" padre…

—¡AHHH! —él se destornilló de risa y siguió presionando su estómago aún cuando estaba dentro del auto y a la derecha de Damian. El billonario sólo lo miraba de soslayo ocultando la sonrisa ladina. ¿Eso sería costumbre? Porque podía acostumbrarse a ello y más.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _—Violette Moore—_**


	6. Supersons

.

Semana Jon/Dami  
Día 6

.

 **(Superboy/Robin)**

* * *

.

.

.

—Da…mian…—suplicó con apenas un hilo de voz. El hijo de Batman, hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y aunque cruel. Su semblante ya no transmitía eso, sino ligeros matices de compasión y bondad.

—Sé que no lo entenderás ahora, pero lo agradecerás después…—desprendió el emblema de Robin de su indumentaria, activó algún dispositivo de rastreo y se lo arrojó a los pies. —Él te encontrará y sabrá que hacer…—con escasas fuerzas logró aferrarse a su capa. Ese maldito cabrón de mierda lo había hecho otra vez. Usar kriptonita para dominarlo, sólo que en esta ocasión no se trataba de él perdiendo el control de sus poderes. Era la puñetera Liga de los Asesinos, su querida madre poniendo un precio a su despreciable cabeza y aunque lo odiaba/admiraba/temía/retaba. Debía reconocer que no lo quería encontrar muerto y desmembrado en la nieve blanca.

—No va a matarme. A pesar de sus patéticos intentos la verdad es que no va a matarme. Ya lo hizo una vez y se arrepintió. No obstante, si te atrapa a ti, te hará algo peor que la muerte y es mi deber "protegerte"

—¿Qué…?—preguntó haciendo acopio de sus ultimas fuerzas, los fragmentos de kriptonita que le colocó estaban sobre su pecho, justo a la altura del corazón y eso dolía y "mataba" como el infierno.

—Regla número uno de Batman, "proteger a los inocentes"

—Yo…no…soy…—cerró los ojos y juraría que sintió la presión de sus labios sobre los propios, se le escapó alguna traicionera lágrima y después…ya no escuchó nada.

.

.

.

Antes de terminar ahí, escondidos en una cueva estrecha, húmeda y helada, los esbirros de su madre los cazaron como animales. Sus poderes estaban funcionando mas o menos bien, no podía volar, pero tenía la super fuerza y velocidad. Damian tenía su arrogancia y ese maldito "poder de mando" le decía qué hacer como a su condenado perro o esclavo. Eran demasiados oponentes para amedrentarlo y después de un rato se separaron. Las armas convencionales no podían lastimarlo a él, era inmune a las balas, puntas de flecha, filo de espadas o lanzas pero Damian no.

Entre más peleaban, resistían y escapaban más se convencía de que el objetivo de esa afrenta era el hijo de Batman y nadie más. Confirmo sus sospechas cuando percibió el eco de sus voces y se consternó. Lo llamaban "heredero" "traidor" "aquel que ensució la sangre y despreció el nombre de R'as al Ghul" Querían matarlo, destrozarlo más no era rompiendo sus huesos y derramando su sangre como pensaban obrarlo. Le arrebatarían todo lo que había "amado" ese seguía siendo su primer y único error. Un heredero a las sombras no debía permitirse sentir amor, compasión, lealtad, devoción.

No, él nació para ser un instrumento e iban a tratarlo como un objeto.

Tan pronto como escuchó eso, su joven amigo/compañero de armas/jugador secundario en el xbox estalló en cólera. Y al igual que su padre, él ignoraba de dónde sacaban los "murciélagos" tal fortaleza interna. Robin desgarró sus ropas, forzó sus huesos, rechinó sus dientes y pulverizó a sus adversarios en una secuencia de movimientos bélicos. La sangre impregnó sus nudillos, su rostro y capa. Él estaba sumamente impresionado y anonadado. Sabía de su estirpe sangrienta, de su senda oscura, de sus habilidades asesinas más nunca antes las había contemplado. Escupió un hilo de sangre a la nieve blanca, limpió su boca con un movimiento aireado y le dijo que dejara de estar parado como un idiota.

Pedirían refuerzos, ese no era mas que el comité de bienvenida.

—Deberíamos…—sugirió él haciendo referencia a llamar a sus padres. Robin lo miró como si fuera menos que un insecto, lo tomó de la mano diestra y comenzó a correr con él a su lado. Estaba agotado, sus habilidades especiales se habían ido al carajo y entonces Damian tuvo la maldita consideración de decir que conocía ese terreno. Entrenó en esas montañas alguna vez de su vida, pensó que estaban abandonadas. Su abuelo ordenó que se dejaran instalaciones, no le servían para nada porque no crecía ahí ni una maldita mierda. Su madre debió opinar lo contrario, adecuar ahí alguno de sus laboratorios secretos. Si de crear vida donde no había nada se trataba ella era la indicada pero estaban hablando de más.

Fue una trampa, lo reconocía ahora, esa llamada de auxilio que respondieron era para traerlos y como fue él quien se obstinó y lo involucró tenía que hacer algo extremo. Le señaló la cueva. No estaba sobre el nivel del piso, se encontraba oculta en la parte interna de un interminable peñasco, al contemplarla en silencio le comentó que cuando la descubrió, no estaba tratando de esconderse sino de "matarse" Se tiró en caída libre a la nada deseando no sentir nada más. Goliath lo salvó y lo metió ahí, pero el peludo enorme no se encontraba en casa. Lo dejaron en su nuevo hogar. Una isla oculta en mitad de la nada, lo visitaban de vez en cuando pues (según palabras de Damian) hasta los "hombres murciélagos" merecen vacacionar.

—Vas a tener que ser tú quien nos lleve hasta allá…—ordenó, montándose en su espalda. Él veía la entrada a la cueva, la caída como de doscientos metros y se preguntó _¿Qué pudo ser tan malo como para buscar salvación tirándote de un peñasco?_ Sabía que su madre lo odiaba por seguir la senda de la justicia y no la de la venganza. Sin embargo, se le escapaban los detalles y se le terminaba el tiempo para meditar. Más asesinos se acercaban, más hombres que querían destrozarlo. _¿Lo hicieron? ¿De verdad, en algún momento de su vida…?_

—¡Deja de pensar idioteces y hazlo ya!

—¡Estoy exhausto! ¡No te di permiso de subirte en mi espalda y además…! No creo que pueda…

—Yo si creo…—se bajó de su espalda con esa maldita sonrisa de superioridad cien por ciento Wayne, pronunció un "¿Te lo pruebo?" y se tiró de nuevo. Él saltó de inmediato, gritando su nombre y pensando que estaba así o más desquiciado. Lo envolvió entre sus brazos, lo llevó al interior de la cueva a salvo. No quería soltarlo, perderlo, dejar que fuera dañado…Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo seguía abrazando y que además de eso estaba llorando. _¿Cómo podía ser tan desconsiderado con su propia vida? ¡Es más! ¿Cómo podía llamar a eso una vida?_

—Eres tan inocente, Johnny boy…—pronunció con excesiva calma y lo siguiente que hizo fue besarlo. Su primer beso y no le supo más que a traición y llanto. Robin colocó el fragmento de kriptonita por adentro de sus ropas y él que pensaba que lo estaba "acariciando" Sintió su influencia de inmediato, las fuerzas abandonando su cuerpo, las nauseas, el mareo. Damian lo recostó sobre la piedra húmeda y aseguró que pronto se acabaría todo esto…

.

 _¿Acabar…?_

 _¡Él no quería que se acabara nada!_

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Batman. Oculta la kriptonita, Su padre se les unió también.

—¿Esto te lo hizo Damian?—preguntó Superman. Él dio por afirmativa la respuesta e inmediatamente se preocupó.

—¡Caímos en una trampa! Él no sabía que su madre era quien nos llamaba y cuando nos vimos rodeados por asesinos comentó que la regla número uno de Batman, es ponerme a salvo.

—¿Es eso cierto, Bruce? —el murciélago estaba ocupado recuperando el emblema de su hijo del piso, junto con su capa y el antifaz que debería ocultar su identidad. Les dijo que sí. La primera y única orden que jamás debía ignorar, era protegerlo a él.

—¡Entonces, vamos a ayudarlo! —pronunció Clark Kent a punto de emprender el vuelo pero el otro se negó.

—Sería muy peligroso si Thalía lograra ponerle las manos encima a alguno de los dos. Quiere sus poderes, sabrá el infierno para qué, pero lo mejor es que no se acerquen.

—¿Y entonces, qué pasará con tu hijo?—insistió Superman.

—No va a matarlo…—aseguró con convicción.

—No…—corroboró él con amargura en la voz. Convencido de que le haría algo mucho peor. _¿Arrebatarle a los que tenía por amados o arrancarle lo poco que le habían sembrado de humanidad?_ Palpó la superficie de sus labios con dedos trémulos, sus ojos volvieron a nublarse por el llanto. ¡No dejaría que experimentaran o jugaran con él! Ya había cubierto su cuota de eso. ¡Ya había intentado terminar con todo eso…! _¿Arrebatarse la vida?_ ¡Ni pensarlo…!

Sus ojos perdieron el color del cielo, sus poderes reaccionaron por reflejo. Si tenía que desaparecer esas montañas con todo lo que tenía para recuperarlo, eso es lo que haría.

Desapareció en el cielo, más rápido que su padre y ni que decir de Batman. Lo encontraría y golpearía hasta la inconsciencia por ser un insensible y arrebatarle de una manera tan cruel su primer beso.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _—_** ** _Violette Moore—_**


	7. Soulmates I

Semana Jon/Dami  
Día 7

* * *

.

 ** _(Soulmate)_**

.

* * *

—¿Por qué no podía ser él…?—se preguntó por millonésima vez mientras los veía consumirse a besos y desaparecer en la habitación. Sabía que estaban "destinados" que eran el uno del otro pero aún así…

Dolía.

 _¿Si no iba a amarlo, para qué invirtió tanto tiempo en ilusionarlo?_

 _¿Lo hacía para maltratarlo? ¿torturarlo? ¿matarlo?_ —una expresión torcida se dibujó en su cara. Al final, resultaba que el peor de los cuatro era él. El de la sonrisa de ángel, espalda ancha y cintura estrecha. El que lo abrazaba en sus noches de desvelo, quien escuchaba su "silencio" desacomodaba sus cabellos y tenía mil formas de llamarlo y hacer que estremeciera ese órgano hueco que solo debería bombear sangre pero que, en su defecto insistía en decir que estaba enamorado de Richard John Grayson.

Soltó el vaho helado por sus delgados labios. _¿Qué sentido tenía, seguir observando?_ Sabía lo que eran, aunque en sus comicios no comprendió la idea. Creía que todos veían como él lo hacía. Pero sus hermanos lentamente se lo fueron explicando. Había más colores en el firmamento, más matices en su paleta y esto solo era perceptible para aquellos que encontraban a la persona "amada"

Creyó, como un ingenuo que él lo era, ya que esa sonrisa de idiota ciertamente hacía que se aclarara su mente, despejara el firmamento, el cielo brillara y el sol lo cegara.

Sin embargo, Dick ya estaba con Jay.

Sostenían una relación clandestina, un romance tórrido y pasional del que fue testigo hasta que se cansó de "esperar" Quería un beso suyo, en los labios y no solo en la frente. Un roce de sus manos, en la entrepierna y no desacomodando sus cabellos. Que dijera su nombre con urgencia erótica, que jadeara de placer por él y no que lo llamara a las tres de la madrugada para decir "lo que Batman y Robin tenían que hacer"

Lo siguió. Una de tantas noches de confusión y desvelo porque las hormonas matan y la mente se nubla. Porque todos pintaban paisajes en tonalidades que él, solo reconocía como una amplia gama de grises. Quería conocerlos, combinarlos, crearlos. Y él, era lo más parecido a un amor verdadero en su vida. Atrás dejaron las calles de Blüdhaven y fueron adentrándose en los muelles de Gotham, el olor a pescado podrido rápidamente golpeó sus sentidos. Pensó que su hermano iba a ajustar algún tipo de cuenta, que no eran tan distintos y que hasta Dick, pateaba traseros como "R'as manda" en el anonimato de las sombras.

Se equivocó.

Si se reunió con alguien. Un ser frívolo e intimidante, caminante oscuro. Resurrecto, perteneciente a la Liga de las Sombras y cuando los vio estrecharse en un abrazo por demás íntimo, unir sus labios con hambre, el mundo entero dejó de tener color. Casi desvela su posición vigía, si no lo hizo fue porque Jason tenía algo importante que decir. Una puñalada por la espalda, bofetada con guante blanco. Si ese bastardo sabía que se encontraba escuchando no lo evidenció.

Sus palabras fueron breves, una conversación casual que Richard no dudó en continuar.

—¿Otra vez estabas perdiendo "mi tiempo" con ese Demonio?

—Sabes que Bruce no le hace caso y me encanta tenerlo a mi lado, porque me recuerda a ti, _Jaybird…_ —unieron sus labios de nuevo, las manos pronto dejaron de estarse quietas. Richard siguió hablando de él como si fuera un cachorro que recogió de la calle y quizás si lo fuera. Mencionó que tenía un color precioso de ojos y que era una lástima que él, no supiera lo bonitos que eran sus ojos. _¿De que hablaba?_ Sus ojos eran negros, como los de su padre y sus hermanos.

Jason respondió que sí, "esos ojos alargados podrían matar de la exacta manera en que hacía su madre" sin juzgar, demandar, sólo con su intensidad.

—¿De qué te quejas...si tú también mataste así? —ronroneo su "destino" lamiendo su oído y entonces la escena pasó a ser para adultos.

Regresó a casa frustrado, enfadado y peleado con la vida. _¿De qué color eran sus ojos? ¿A caso, sólo los que aman y son amados con reciprocidad podían ver el color de sus ojos?_

.

—¿Ignoraste mi consejo y haz ido a verlos de nuevo?—comentó Red Robin como quien no quiere la cosa. Él lo fulminó con la mirada y por extraño que pareciera se perdió algunos segundos en su mirada. Negros, al igual que sus cabellos, su estúpido traje era rojo con negro, algunos matices de verde y dorado. Conner Kent también tenía cabello y ojos negros, su padre ni se diga.

Así entendía la vida, así la veía. _¿Por qué ahora resultaba que estaba mas ciego y solo que un loco?_

—¿Sigues sin entenderlo, cierto?

—Es que simplemente no comprendo como "funciona" esto.

—Y jamás lo harás porque no hablamos de objetos sino sentimientos. Te entrenaron para no sentir, experimentar, desear, concebir. Es lógico que no entiendas lo que son las "almas gemelas"

—¿Jason y Dick? ¿Es en serio...? ¿Porque...en qué es diferente a mi? —Timothy sonrió de lado. —¡De a cuerdo! sólo era más viejo y le sacaba en estatura como medio metro, lo superaba en peso y masa muscular, tenía sonrisa de galán...ok. El mercenario estaba mas bueno que un queso pero cuando creciera, él lo estaría por igual. _¿Richard, no lo podía esperar? ¿O dónde estaba su idiota con sonrisa estúpida y cabellos negros?_ Aquel que haría que comprendiera todo aquello que se moría por conocer... —Drake se desprendió la máscara de héroe junto con el antifaz, se acomodó en una silla amplia de la cueva y lo instó a hacer lo mismo con un movimiento de rostro.

Suspiró, cansado, dolido, obsesionado.

 _¿Por qué era tan difícil, si solo quería...? ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Un hogar?_ Porque obviamente no estaba en esa cueva, ni en la mansión o en Ciudad Gótica, creyó que lo tendría con Dick, pero de un tiempo hacia acá sus momentos juntos se volvían más y más remotos.

Necesitaba estabilidad, descubrirlo, descifrarlo, encontrarlo.

Su hermano resopló y le dedicó una sonrisa digna de telenovela, sugirió que dejara de darle tantas vueltas o de verdad se volvería loco. No siempre era "tan sencillo" su destino podría estar vivo pero vivir en el otro lado del mundo, tener treinta años más o ni siquiera haber nacido. No tenía caso buscarlo por cielo, mar y tierra, porque de "juntarlos" se encargaban sus hilos.

—¿Cuales hilos?

—Los del destino...escucha, Jason y Dick, no supieron lo que eran hasta que nuestro hermano murió y resucitó. Como sabes trató de matarnos a todos, se ensañó de más con él y en el momento estaba por volarle la maldita tapa de los sesos resulta que se desprende su máscara y consigue ver la luz de sus ojos. El color original...ese que no puedes contemplar.

—¿Y tú sí...?—resopló indignado porque Richard era ciertamente apuesto y no sabía que color de ojos era el que podría acentuar sus rasgos.

—Son azules como los míos y los de Bruce, pero cada uno posee un matiz distinto. Algún día los verás, los de Jason por cierto, son verdes, similares a los tuyos pero en un tono menos oscuro.

—¿¡Queeeee...!?—gritó descontrolado y su hermano claramente lo estaba disfrutando. Río a mandíbula suelta presionando su estómago. _¿Hasta ese imbécil presuntuoso tan poco atractivo conocía a su destino? ¿Quien era? ¿Por qué, no se lo había dicho?_

—No tienes que saberlo todo, pero si quieres una pista...Me has visto mil millones de veces con él. Nos gusta mantenerlo en "secreto" pues no queremos ni pensar en cómo lo tomarían nuestros padres.

—¿¡Conner!? ¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido! ¿Cómo puede ser tu destino alguien que ni siquiera...?

—Lex lo creó en su laboratorio. Técnicamente nació en la Tierra y es su alma, no su cuerpo lo que a mi me interesa.

Hablando de eso, necesito un favor.

—Tt...—rechinó los dientes y frunció el ceño. Ya se le hacía extraño que durara tanto este momento "fraterno"

—Quiere presentarme a su hermano, tiene mas o menos tu edad y yo pensaba que podrías acompañarme y distraerlo un rato...

—¿Niñera, Drake? ¿Es en serio? ¿Y cómo consigue un Clon tener hermanos? Pensé que Lex y Clark...

—Es hijo de Louis y Clark, nació en otra Tierra, tiene diez años y te prohibo matarlo.

—¿Qué gano por jugar al buen samaritano?

—¿Mi eterna gratitud?

—Estarás follando y yo jugando a las "manitas" con un extraño.

—¡Hey! ¡Nada de manos! Sólo entretenlo un rato, te daré todos mis cómics y videojuegos. ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Bien!

.

.

.

El chiquillo en cuestión era una fastidiosa bomba de algarabía y energía. (Por no mencionar que estaba más "desarrollado" que él y tenía solo diez) Si Drake quería levantar la bandera negra y decirle de manera indirecta lo mucho que detestaba su existencia. Lo estaba logrando y con creces.

Antes de largarse con su "novio" le recordó que se portara bien. Nada de experimentos, peleas, malas palabras, inmovilizarlo con kriptonita o volar en pedazos en la maldita granja. Como eso englobaba todo lo que quería hacer, no tuvieron más remedio que encerrarse en la habitación del menor y jugar videojuegos.

Compartieron un buen momento, comieron golosinas y chatarra hasta hartarse, se golpearon con almohadas y se persiguieron como "niños" en cada recoveco de la casa. No es de extrañarse, de verdad. Él podía fingir ser "humano" Richard se lo había enseñado y al pensar en él sintió un profundo desasosiego.

—¿Piensas dormirte con eso…?—preguntó Jon, entrando en su cuarto con una pijama azul. Él miró sus ropas de héroe. Llegaron con los Kent siendo Robin's, no sabía si aquellos dos se excitaban persiguiendo maleantes y después follando en la calle. Sin embargo era tarde, cerca de las dos de la mañana y no estaban "vigilando" la capa estaba de más, al igual que los guantes y el antifaz. Al ver su estoicismo el chico de cabellos ligeramente ondulados, cara redondeada y pies descalzos buscó unas prendas en el interior de su armario.

—No creo que tu ropa…—comenzó a vociferar pero el otro rápidamente lo supo callar.

—Claro que te quedarán…—anunció con una sonrisa tremenda, enfatizando la diferencia entre sus estaturas y dejando en claro que podía ser más joven, pero notablemente más grande. Rumió y comenzó a desnudarse a sus espaldas. Kent buscaba ahora una bolsa de dormir en el fondo de su armario o quizás quisiera compartir la cama.

—¡Dormiré en el piso! ¡No soy un niño! —gritó colérico pero en realidad lo decía porque el único con quien había dormido (hasta ahora) era Dick y solía abrazarlo como a un niño, compartirle su calor, su aroma…el desasosiego una vez más lo apuñaló.

Jon se intimidó un poco ya que él se había quitado casi todas las ropas con excepción del antifaz y le pegaba de gritos con sus fabulosos mini bóxers de "Batman" las carcajadas se hicieron presentes, el chiquillo tenía una risa fácil y bastante agradable. Él se puso la maldita pijama que le "prestó" aunque no entendía _¿Por qué la suya tenía pantalones ridículamente cortos y la de él, no?_

—¿Vas a burlarte de mi hasta la muerte?

—¡NO! Es solo que…dices que no eres un niño y usas ropa interior de niños…

—¡Cállate Kent! —le quitó la bendita bolsa de dormir y se metió en ella como una maldita oruga, el chico terminó de apagar la luz y meterse en su cama. Le dio las "buenas noches" él resopló frustrado porque sí…quería unas buenas noches, pero no en esa granja, sino en un departamento de Blüdhaven y con Dick.

.

A la mañana siguiente, el chico "sunshine" no dudó en levantarlo. Él rumió por lo bajo y siseó como gato. Odiaba las mañanas, en serio. Además del Domingo, por todo lo sagrado y maldito. ¡Ni siquiera Trigon se levantaba temprano los Domingos!

—¡Podemos jugar antes de que llegue alguien!

—Si no me dejas en paz, ese alguien será un agente de policía, experto en homicidios, Kent…

—Anda, Damian…sólo otra ronda. Seguro que esta vez, mi Shazam derrota a tu Nightwing.

—De acuerdo…—se desperezó arañando su cara y recordando que sí. Él era un necio obsesivo y compulsivo pues cuando jugaron Injustice, él eligió al personaje que representaba a su hermano. Había una figura de Robin, pero no le gustaba porque según esa historia él asesinó a Richard. Bueno, en realidad le arrojó uno de sus bastones que le atinó en la cara, el idiota perdió el equilibrio, se cayó y una jodida piedra le hizo un perfecto K.O

La piedra no aparecía como personaje jugable, pero si lo hiciera apostaría a que más de uno la elegiría. Jon encendió el televisor y preparó la consola, él salió de su calientita crisálida y sintió algo de frío en las piernas, se envolvió con los brazos y soltó un bufido. _¿Era en serio? ¿Pantalones cortos y camisa con mangas extremadamente largas? ¿Quien diseñaba estas mierdas?_ Quien fuera lo encontraría y demandaría.

—¡Juega! —apremió el chico acercándole el mando inalámbrico y cuando lo hizo, algo en él había cambiado. Era la misma cara redondeada de tez clara, los mismos cabellos negros ligeramente ondulados aunque mucho más alborotados pero sus ojos…

Esos ya no eran negros sino azules como el cielo.

Kent pareció percibirlo también, el mando se le cayó de las manos, señaló su rostro y él tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de volver a ponerse su jodido antifaz. No llegó a efectuarlo, sus pulmones se vaciaron, todo su cuerpo tembló. _¿Ellos eran Destino? ¡NO! ¡No podía creerlo!_ En ese momento, Conner tuvo la genial idea de abrir la puerta y al verlo a la cara notó sus ojos celestes. Timothy venía por detrás, traía el desayuno en un par de bolsas de Krispy Kreme.

—¿Qué están…?—lo miró a los ojos. Azules como dijo que eran pero en un tono más oscuro que el de Conn, su garganta se secó. _¿¡Cómo se supone que asimile alguien algo como esto!? ¿Descubres los colores más deslumbrantes y de pronto decides que sí? ¿La persona que te abrió los ojos es con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu existencia?_ Salió corriendo, escurriéndose entre los cuerpos de sus hermanos y sin importarle llevar esa pijama para degenerados sexuales.

Su "destino" lo llamó a voz en grito, los otros dos no entendían nada y ni falta hacía que lo hicieran. Si ya podía ver las cosas como eran, quería conocer el verdadero color de los ojos de Dick, advertir la luz en su rostro, saber si era cierto, que no existía esperanza alguna de que él, fuera algo suyo.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _—Violette Moore—_**


	8. Soulmates II

_._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Por qué no podía ser él?_

Sabía que Damian era tres años mayor que él, que sus intereses eran otros y ni hablar de sus pasiones, pero la gente de Kriptón maduraba más rápido y podría decir que estaban igual. No solo era más alto y fornido que aquel sino que sentía lo mismo desde que lo miró a los ojos y advirtió ese verde profundo en la incredulidad de su rostro.

Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y a pesar de sus múltiples llamados no regresó.

Conner lo aprisionó entre sus brazos para impedir que fuera a buscarlo, Timothy advirtió que necesitaba su espacio. Damian era complicado, no tenía ni la más puñetera idea de cómo fue educado pero según Dick, no era malo.

Mintió.

El hijo de Bruce Wayne, desapareció del firmamento.

Supo por su súper oído que aquella mañana se dirigió a Blüdhaven. Era de noche cuando llegó pero aún así intentó conseguir algo con su hermano mayor. Lo amaba. Y él ni siquiera entendía cómo es que lograba escucharlos pero Richard lo rechazó y su dolor, lo sintió.

Lloró de rodillas al suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo pues esa sensación de desasosiego le era totalmente desconocida y nueva. Sus padres lo abordaron de a poco tratando de consolarlo.

 _¿Por qué le dolía tanto, si no era él quien acababa de ser rechazado?_ ¿O, si lo era? Conoció a Damian unas horas atrás, se llevaron muy bien, de hecho le agradó lo suficiente como para querer correr a encontrarlo.

Su padre se lo impidió, antes de buscarlo debía entender que existían diferentes tipos de almas gemelas.

—¿A caso no todas hablan sobre el amor? —preguntó mirándolos a los dos, pues sus padres representaban para él la imagen perfecta del amor.

—También hay diferentes tipos de amor Jon. —su madre le limpió el rostro y le pidió que fuera a dormir ya mañana hablarían sobre esto. Él le dijo que sí, volvió a la cama e intentó dormitar, sin embargo aún se sentía inquieto por lo que pasó.

Si cerraba los ojos creía verlo en la oscuridad del callejón donde abordó a su hermano.

Richard fue amable en sus comicios pero Damian era demasiado obtuso e ingobernable, quiso besarlo a la fuerza y eso ya no se lo permitió.

 _"Entiende que es por tu bien, Little D. Jason ha sido paciente pero algo como esto, no lo tolerará jamás"_

 _"Bien, porque si lo mato, no tendrás más remedio que quedarte a mi lado"_

 _"Si lo matas, nunca te perdonaré y si él te mata, entenderé que lo hizo porque me ama y nada más"_

 _"Yo también te amo"_

 _"Crees que lo haces pero él murió y resucitó para que pudiéramos amarnos"_

 _Damian lo hirió, estaba seguro de que cortó su apuesto rostro con el filo de su espada y después le abrió otra incisión igual a la altura del corazón. Su hermano ni siquiera se defendió con algo más afilado lo destruyó._

 _"Estás enamorado de mi desde que te cobijé bajo mi ala. ¿Qué cambió?"_

 _"Nada" —mintió y en ese instante llegó Red Hood, a pesar de sus instintos y deseos homicidas la voluntad de Nightwing fue la que se impuso. Se desprendió de su antifaz y entonces Robin lloró._

 _"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"—inquirió el recién llegado a punto de vaciar sus cartuchos en el pecho y la cara del menor._

 _"Conociste a tu destino, no es cierto. ¿Quién es?"—preguntó Richard con algo de compasión o ternura en la voz._

 _"Nadie. Yo soy el dueño de mi destino y si no puedo tenerte, entonces no volveremos a vernos de nuevo"_

.

.

.

Damian se fue y su padre lo llevó a Metrópolis a la mañana siguiente. Ni Lex Luthor, Conner o él entendían lo que pretendía pero luego de diez minutos de abrumador silencio le explicó.

Quería que enfocara sus sentidos, que encontrara "los hilos"

—¿Para esto interrumpes mis negocios, querido?—Conner vociferó algo parecido pero contrario de lo pensado, no se largó. Se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y mirar por la ventana como si con eso ya no estuviera. Luthor se sirvió un trago, preguntó a su hermano si quería uno. Conner volvió a gruñir y el magnate interpretó eso como un sí.

—¿Ya tienes edad para beber, no es cierto?

—¿Desde cuando te preocupa mi edad, viejo? —ladró y cuando aceptó el vaso los vio. Hilos que manaban de sus pechos y los unían de alguna desconcertante manera a los dos.

Como no podía creerlo preguntó a su papá.

—Luthor y yo somos destino.—respondió.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó y el archienemigo de su padre comentó un "ojalá tuviera una cámara"

—Esa misma fue mi reacción. —aseguró Conn y el multimillonario agregó que no era cierto.

—Tu reacción fue tratar de matarnos.

—¡Porque es demasiado enfermo!

—¿De verdad? —Luthor se relamió los labios y se dirigió a él. —Tu padre y yo somos destino pero no de la manera que estás esperando. Él es mi enemigo jurado y yo su eterno adversario. La "creación" de tu hermano, fue más que nada un capricho mío. Quería algo suyo y helo ahí.

—¡Ahhhhhh! —Conner gritó de nuevo arrojando el vaso vacío contra la pared— ¿Es que escucharlo una sola vez no era suficiente? ¿Para qué me trajiste Clark?

—Tenemos un acuerdo.—contestó Luthor. —Te guste o no, eres mi hijo y si él quiere una entrevista que no involucre armas, kriptonita o la dominación mundial, debe traerte.

—Pff…

—¿Sigues saliendo con ese jovencito de negro y rojo?

—¿¡Me estás espiando!?

—Solo fue una pregunta, pero si sigues con él, espero algún día invitarlos a cenar.

—Nunca.

—El sábado a las 21:00hrs. Una limosina pasará por ustedes a su apartamento en Jump City. —Conner y Luthor siguieron discutiendo en lo que él comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

Así que ellos dos eran destino.

 _¿Damian y él podrían ser enemigos jurados? ¿Su futuro estaba sellado tanto para bien como para mal?_

—No lo pienses demasiado Jonno, de juntarlos ya se encargará el tiempo. Te traje aquí para demostrarte que no importa lo que hagas o lo mucho que lo intentes. Nada puede romper esos hilos. Luthor y yo hemos tratado de destruirnos o separarnos por demasiado tiempo y sin embargo, en uno de sus arrebatos él consiguió crear algo fantástico.

Tu hermano, como evidencia del amor que por debajo de todo el odio sentimos los dos.

—¿Pero si son destino, entonces qué pasa con mamá?

—Amo a tu madre y también tengo una fuerte conexión con ella pero no es mi destino. —al escucharlo pensó en los sentimientos que guardaba Damian por Richard. También en la relación de Nightwing y Red Hood. Antes de amarse intentaron matarse.

 _¿Entonces, solo le restaba esperar a que llegara el Hijo del Demonio e intentara acabarlo?_

No lo sabía pero eso fue lo que hizo.

.

.

.

Se acostumbró a la sensación de vacío en su pecho, ese que no se llenaba con nada ni nadie, conoció amantes, amigos, héroes y guerreros que llenaban su carne y calentaban su cama pero ninguno hacía que lo olvidara. Sus ojos verdes, los cabellos negros, la piel morena y una sonrisa brabucona que dibujó para él mientras jugaban videojuegos.

El hilo seguía ahí, apenas perceptible y aunque hubo un momento (cinco años atrás) en que intentó tomarlo y seguirlo a los confines del universo o a donde fuera que se escondiera, al final decidió aferrarse a las palabras de Clark.

Diez años pasaron de aquello, de saber que su hermano salió de un laboratorio clandestino y no de un vientre artificial como antiguamente le habían dicho. De ver a los amantes encontrarse y dejarse, de intentar calmar sus ansias en vano.

Cuando desesperaba, solía encontrar consuelo en el cielo, imaginaba que donde quiera que estuviera seguía siendo el mismo mundo y el mismo cielo.

Algunas veces hasta creía verlo.

Su cuerpo maduro, los músculos más definidos, las ropas sofisticadas como salidas de alguna otra época.

Damian casi siempre vestía de verde y dorado, sus ojos los delineaba con polvo, sus entrenamientos parecían danzas exóticas del fuego, a veces con una espada pero casi siempre involucraba dos. Su madre lo condecoró con tatuajes, símbolos dorados que hablaban de todas y cada una de sus destrezas en combate, comenzaron en las palmas de sus brazos, llegaron a los hombros y de ahí fueron dibujándose sobre su espalda ancha.

Tenía una piel tan divina que con esas inscripciones solo se le antojaba más y más.

En el ultimo sueño, la Gitana decía que estaba listo. Ya podía comandar sus ejércitos, dominar el mundo, destruir al que prometió amarlo y no hizo nada más que dejarlo.

Esa sensación de infinito desasosiego volvió a embargarlo. Estaba en Metrópolis cuando sucedió. Despertó sudando al lado de su amante a la mitad de la noche y rápidamente se incorporó.

Su dolor.

Oh, si tan solo supiera cuanto le lastimaba su dolor. Que a pesar de la distancia y los años, solo pensara en su hermano y jamás en el que mostró los verdaderos matices del universo. _¿Recordaría su rostro, su tacto, su voz? ¿Los juegos de niños o la insistencia de su voz? ¿Vería lo mismo que veía él?_

Su historia personal, sus encuentros íntimos, los entrenamientos. Damian solía elegir amantes de cabellos negros, ojos azules y piel pálida parecidos a él. De hecho le halagaba bastante que se parecieran a él.

—¿Estás bien, Jon? —miró a Kyle en el reflejo del ventanal donde se recargaba, piel morena, cabellos negros, ojos verdes. _¿No era enfermizo todo este juego? Alimentar el duelo, intentar llenarse con otro cuerpo._

 _¿Cómo lo hacía su padre?_

 _¿O a caso, esa era la razón de que no dejara de perseguir, ni de pensar en Lex Luthor ni un solo momento?_

No le aclaró la situación a Green Lantern, tan solo se vistió con las ropas de héroe y le dijo que había un ejército en el otro lado del mundo pretendiendo llegar a los Estados Unidos para sumirlos en caos y oscuridad. Se encargaría de que no lo hicieran.

—Dame un segundo, te acompaño.

—No puedes, este asunto es mío.

—¿Desde cuando hay asuntos tuyos y míos?

—Desde siempre, sabías que esto no sería para siempre. —lo besó en los labios a manera de despedida y salió volando por la ventana.

Su hilo brillaba con mas fuerza a medida que se acercaba, aún estaban sobre el desierto, agrupándose, decidiéndose. Su madre deseaba que lo tomara todo. Damian solo quería quemar Ciudad Gótica, desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra, averiguar si con eso cicatrizaba su herida.

.

.

.

—¿Y qué hay de la mía? —preguntó deteniéndose ante él. Cientos de hombres le apuntaron con espadas, armas de fuego y flechas. Su madre se impresionó por su llegada, pero era Damian quien tenía la ultima palabra.

—Bajen las armas. —ordenó a su séquito.

—¡Pero es Superman! —replicó alguien y su destino gritó que se retiraran.

—Hijo mío… —insistió la Gitana.

—¡Largo de aquí! —bramó y algo de locura fue perceptible en sus ojos. Oscuridad, desamor, del chico agradable y soñador que alguna vez conoció, aparentemente no quedaba nada.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —reclamó con furia. —¿Cómo fue que…? —él solo levantó el pecho enfatizando la "S" en su traje. Súper velocidad, Súper oído, pero en realidad lo que lo había traído hasta él era su hilo.

Según Clark, solo los kriptonianos podían ver los hilos pero los terrestres reconocían a su destino en la mirada. Damian sabía quien era así que no tardó en recordárselo.

—Te escuché, de hecho llevo todo este tiempo escuchando y observando.

—¿Y no hiciste nada para frenarme?—sonrió de lado y fue su turno de enfatizar los tatuajes y armas. Sabía que era ingenioso, peligroso, pero no por su instrucción asesina sino por todas esas heridas. Su madre, lejos de aliviar el corazón herido lo utilizó como arma.

—No estabas haciendo nada malo, tan solo querías encontrar un propósito.

—¿Y ahora que voy a alcanzarlo, crees que puedes arrebatármelo?

—No puedo dejar que borres Ciudad Gótica del mapa.

—Deja que los murciélagos se preocupen por eso.

—Aún si los matas, no cambiarás nada. Se casaron, tuvieron hijos, lo mismo Conner y Tim, así que no vas a destruir el lugar donde viven nuestros sobrinos.

—¡Ellos no son nada tuyo!

—Tienes razón, mi hermano solo tiene el ADN de mi papá y Lex Luthor combinado. Por cierto, cuando hablé de sus hijos me refería a que usaron el mismo método. Tienes cinco sobrinos preciosos. ¿No quieres conocerlos? El más grande usa el traje de Robin ahora, Nightwing, Red Robin y Red Hood lo llevan a patrullar y le cuentan historias de ti. —Damian desenvainó las espadas gemelas, él descendió al nivel del piso. _¿En serio quería hacerlo tan sencillo?_ tenía un cuerpo de acero, las espadas se romperían al instante.

Al Ghul endureció el gesto, cuando tuvo ambas armas en las palmas de sus manos y las hizo chocar algo en el metal reaccionó. Kriptonita en una cantidad tan mínima que no lo aniquilaba, solo ralentizaba.

—¿Crees que contándome eso vas a ganar mi simpatía?

—Pensaba apelar a tu corazón. Tengo razones para creer que aún tienes corazón.

—Tt…

—Tu padre aún desea que vuelvas, sigues pareciéndote a él. Sabías que vendría por ti, pero tus armas no me matan.

—¿Quién dice que las diseñé para aniquilarte al instante? ¿No crees que me gustaría más hacerlo despacio?

—Apoyo la moción. —respondió obsequiándole una reverencia además de una sonrisa tremenda.

—¿Porque no hay nada mejor que luchar por tus sobrinitos?

—Porque en los últimos diez años, nunca me sentí más vivo. —Al Ghul le dio la razón en eso y lanzó la primera estocada. Él conocía sus movimientos, su tenacidad y habilidad, burló el ataque pero aún así quedó impactado contra su pecho.

—¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? —preguntó a sabiendas de tener un par de espadas forjadas con kriptonita apuntando a su espalda baja.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser quién? —respondió un poco desconcertado, tanto por la cuestión como por el hecho de que se tomara la libertad de colocar ambos brazos a la altura de su cuello.

Como si lo amara o lo deseara.

Ambas cosas eran un hecho, lo había extrañado tanto y en esta posición su hilo se hacía mucho más brillante y grueso.

—Quien merezca tu ira, te arrebate la cordura y te deje sumido en nada más que miseria…—lo besó. Al Ghul estaba demasiado impresionado como para impedir la intrusión. Lo había soñado tanto que en realidad, cuando el metal atravesó su carne, ni siquiera lo sintió hasta que su boca se lleno de sangre y estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

Al Ghul no lo quería muerto, lo levantó en volandas y comentó algo sobre llevarlo a algún otro lado. Su madre les salió al paso, bramaba sobre la conquista, la dominación mundial, la caída de Ciudad Gótica.

—Tu haz lo que quieras, yo estoy ocupado.

—¿Con ese insignificante, indigno…?

—Es mi destino y voy a enseñarle unas cuantas cosas sobre locura y miseria.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **—Violette Moore—**_


	9. Soulmatres III

.

.

.

Lo mira dormir de cara a la almohada mientras aún es presa de los efectos de la kriptonita verde. Su sueño es tranquilo, su semblante sereno, como si no temiera a su ira o su habilidad asesina. ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿A caso no acababa de perdonarle la vida? Acaricia sus cabellos, después baja con dedos trémulos a las heridas en su espalda baja, el beso de las espadas gemelas que ya han cicatrizado y aún así, se toma la libertad de examinarlo. Jonathan suspira, hay algo tranquilizador en el hecho de tenerlo recostado en su lecho, una serenidad o seguridad que pocas veces ha experimentado y sonríe mientras se inclina lo suficiente para depositar un beso en el hombro izquierdo del chico.

Cierra los ojos. Recuerdos pasados regresan a su memoria, escenas donde estaba en un departamento de Blüdhaven siendo estrechado por el que tenía por amado. Su gentil, desalmado y cruel hermano.

Richard acarició sus cabellos, lamió sus heridas, lo cobijó bajo su ala y después, dijo que no lo amaba.

El dolor regresa a su pecho pero ya no es una herida ardiente, lo siente más como una espina, que se quedó hace mucho tiempo enterrada. Jonathan despierta, su cuerpo se mueve sobre la cama y entra en alerta.

El dolor para él también es algo constante, se ha acostumbrado a vivir con el y lo sabe porque honesta y sinceramente se ve terrible.

—¿Estás bien...? —pregunta mirando todo lo que puede además de él. La habitación es enorme, llena a rebosar de joyas y objetos preciosos pero no transmite calor o sensación alguna de hogar. Kent se coloca sobre la espalda e inmediatamente sisea. Pocos adversarios en la actualidad han podido acceder a la kriptonita verde. Él la tiene porque la usurpó hace muchos años de la cueva de su padre pero nada de esto importa porque un par de puñaladas no van a matarlo.

—¿Tú eres el que está herido y preguntas por mi? —Superman asiente, hace a un lado las sabanas de cama, está sudando, respira con dificultad pero no regresa a la posición de cara a la almohada. Si lo hiciera, él volvería a masajear sus heridas, untarle aceites, recorrer esa pálida, tersa y hasta hace unos minutos, inmaculada piel.

Kent parece aliviado de llevar puesto el pantalón, él sonríe de lado. No es posible que lo crea tan desalmado.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—pregunta extrayendo un puñal de su indumentaria. Todas las armas de su fortaleza están bañadas o engarzadas con kriptonita verde, roja o rosa. Fueron diseñadas específicamente para lastimarlo, sobajarlo, atormentarlo y sin embargo, tendría que recibir múltiples impactos para ser asesinado.

Los ojos de su prisionero destellan con hambre al admirar el filo rosado de su arma, el admira el color de su mirada y recuerda decenas de amaneceres contemplados evocando esa mirada.

Su destino.

Un inocente niño de diez años de edad que gustaba de llenarse la boca con golosinas y jugar toda clase de tontería. Sabe, por la tecnología de su madre y la impaciencia propia que hoy día gusta de llenarse la boca con otras cosas, que su último amante bien podría pasar por su hermano gemelo y entonces surgen otra serie de interrogantes.

¿Lo amaba?

¿Se amaban o solo se deseaban? Nunca terminó de entender cómo funcionaba esto. Los hilos que terminaron por unir a sus padres debían de estar corruptos, malditos. Ella seguía diciendo que lo amaba más que a todo y nada, pero no dejaba de traicionarlo. Él decía que alguna vez la amó, que fue su todo, innegablemente constituyó su más cruel y fatal perdición, pero ya no sentía nada.

¿Dick era su nada y Kent quien lo llenaba?

El muchacho en su cama sigue jadeando, retorciéndose y sudando por efecto de la kriptonita rosada. De lo que encontró en la computadora de Lex, sabe que esa piedra puede convertir a Jon en su esclavo sexual, pocas veces se ha utilizado en realidad. El magnate se la vendió por una considerable cantidad de dinero tras acotar que solo la usó para obtener el ADN de Clark Kent y el método no le pareció muy distinto al que usó Talía con Bruce.

Hijos del destino, niños malditos.

¿Se atrevería a hacer lo mismo?

Jonathan muerde sus labios, presiona las sabanas de la cama con ambas manos, quizás desea arrancarse el pantalón o comenzar a tocarse. Admira la fortaleza de su mente, todas y cada una de sus resistencias. Aún no contesta su pregunta inicial. ¿Por qué está ahí? Si ya sabía lo que pretendía. ¿Por qué no intentó detenerlo antes? Es más ¿Por qué no estaba intentando quitarle la daga?

—No tienes que usarla conmigo, sabes. —comenta mirándolo a los ojos, humedeciendo sus labios, separando las piernas y es que ya ostenta una tremenda y dura erección. —Vine porque te necesito y es evidente que tú a mí...—sus ojos recorren su piel morena. La túnica que lleva esta abierta, así que tenía una vista completa de sus pectorales y los músculos de su vientre. Reconoce esto último. Lo necesita físicamente, pero para esa satisfacción hay decenas de esclavos a su disposición. Lo que quiere saber, es si Kent lo anhela para algo más que bajarse las ganas.

Si se siente solo, si ansía como él, compañía verdadera y consuelo.

—Escucho tu corazón, sé que estás excitado pero también, atormentado. Me deseas y soy tuyo, por este día seré únicamente tuyo, Damian. Después detendré tus ejércitos, pararé esta estúpida guerra porque tú no quieres matar a nadie. Lo que deseas es que te maten.

—¿¡Qué...!?—pregunta acechándolo, amenazándolo con la daga. Kent jadea y está seguro de que algo de líquido preseminal escapa a su punta. Se coloca a horcajadas sobre él, su imponente figura presionándolo a él.

—Te empeñaste en no estar conmigo, lo mismo que a Luthor con mi padre o Bruce con tu madre, sin embargo, duele. A los dos nos hiere y ellos se enfrentan en bélica danza, se buscan con hambre intentando saciarse pero tú y yo, llevamos diez años separados.

Podría matarte en este instante solo con mirarte y tú podrías apuñalarme con esa ridícula daga que solo hace que se me ponga dura, pero no lo harás porque sigues siendo un cobarde.

—¡Cuida tu boca conmigo, Kent!—bramó, cortándolo con la hoja, una incisión en el cuello, larga, profunda, la sangre emana y reprime el impulso de lamerla y chuparla.

—¿Por qué? —responde aireado, profundamente excitado. —Te llamé, te grité, por años enteros te lloré pero jamás me escuchaste porque solo lo querías a él. Dick aceptó tu partida cómo si fuera algo irremediable. Su primer hijo lleva tu nombre, por cierto. —ignora sus palabras. Lame la herida, su sangre lo llena, la piel de Jonathan es cálida y suave, se sienta sobre su regazo y siente su erección presionando contra los glúteos.

—Peter Damian Todd.

—¿Por qué insistes en decir todo esto?—pregunta a la vez que su propio sexo despierta. La sangre de Kent es exquisita, diferente a todas las que ha probado y no puede disfrutarlo porque es incapaz de quedarse callado.

—Ya te lo dije, quiero ser el único que te llene de dolor y miseria.—sus palabras hieren, lastiman más que el rechazo o el recuerdo de Dick.

—¿Así que seremos enemigos? —se separa un poco, lo justo para verlo de cuerpo entero y admirar cómo van cayendo sus resistencias. Kent apoya los pies sobre la cama, levanta las caderas, le muestra su pelvis, el miembro enhiesto ávido de consuelo. Suspira, aspirando todo de él, su perfume, su sudor y el aroma de su sexo. Comienza a quitarse el pantalón, las pupilas de Kent ya están dilatadas.

Azules, preciosos ojos de cielo que por diez años imaginó.

Su adversario también absorbe todo de él, los músculos flexionados, el oscuro bosque de su pubis. Tiembla de impaciencia a la vez que se arrebata la única prenda que lleva puesta y separa los labios húmedos, secos, desesperados por un beso. Se lo entrega mientras sus manos se olvidan de la daga y comienzan a tocarlo y prepararlo.

.

.

.

Duele.

Satisface, sacia, complace, pero duele saber que no será para siempre.

.

.

.

Cuando termina de empalarse y siente que se corre en él, la expresión de Kent es efímera, plena y también directa. Retoma la conversación en el lugar que la dejaron.

—No nos dejaste otra opción.

—Lo sé, y espero que entiendas que no te será sencillo detener a mi ejército.

—Tendré ayuda... —responde sin quitar la mirada de su miembro erecto, lo toma entre sus manos y comienza a manipularlo. Él se deja hacer, porque por una vez en la vida siente que el sexo ha valido la pena, que tendrá su orgasmo.

—¿Nuestros hermanos o tu amante? —la pregunta no obtiene respuesta, Jonathan se ha llenado la boca de él y cierra los ojos como si con eso pudiera dejar todo atrás. Se aferra a sus cabellos, le enseña su ritmo. Kent hace que eyacule y alcance el orgasmo casi al instante.

—Su nombre es Kyle. —responde limpiando su boca. —Y es mejor hombre que tú, le dije que se apartara y aún así viene hacia acá.

—Ordenaré que lo maten.

—No lo harás porque Lex jamás le ha tocado un pelo a mi madre, tampoco Talia a Catwoman, así que vas a respetarlo porque al menos él, tuvo el valor de permanecer a mi lado.

—No lo amas...yo soy el hombre al que estas destinado.

—Oh, en eso te equivocas. Yo podría amar a cualquiera que quisiera que me quedara, quien por mí se arriesgara, podría habértelo dado todo pero ahora, solo tendrás esto...—besa sus labios y el sabor es amargo, lo mira a los ojos y el color azul está contaminado de rojo.

.

Dolor, agonía, miseria.

.

—No vas a matarme, ni yo a ti. Repetiremos "esto" siempre que yo quiera. Sin trucos, ni peleas. No deseo un niño nacido fuera del matrimonio y apuesto que al ser uno, tú tampoco. La kriptonita rosa, por cierto no te sirve conmigo. Olvidas que soy diferente a mi hermano y padre.

He sido tuyo porque así lo he querido y ahora que sabes lo que se siente hacer el amor con tu destino, dejaré que te arrepientas por haberme perdido.

—Sufrirás por igual.

—No me importa, porque ya no estoy solo. —Kent baja de la cama y le da la espalda comenzando a reunir sus ropas, las heridas previas ya son solo un recuerdo. Él se enfunda en la túnica y toma sus espadas gemelas. Si cree que va a perdonar a su amante en verdad está loco.

—Si lo matas, jamás te perdonaré pero si él te mata, entenderé que lo hace porque me ama y nada más...—esas palabras le asestan una cruel estocada. Son las mismas que le dedicó Dick el día que lo rechazó.

¿Cómo podía saberlo? Se lo preguntó.

—Nuestro lazo, Damian es tan fuerte que hasta puedo verte y soñarte. No escaparás, de mí nunca más te esconderás. Lidera a tus ejércitos, intenta conquistar el mundo, haz lo que te plazca porque igual voy a atraparte.

Lo besa como despedida y ya siente que lo extraña.

Kent se esfuma por la ventana, jamás creyó o entendió esas tonterías del destino pero sabe que algo entre los dos es distinto. El hueco en su corazón por fin se llena, la ansiedad, la soledad, ya no le aquejan más.

Afuera, sus ejércitos siguen avanzando se dirigen a los embarcaderos con el fin de llegar a los Estados Unidos, la instrucción que les dio fue la de quemar todo tan pronto arribar a Ciudad Gótica.

No le importan sus hermanos, sobrinos, Carrie, Colín, quien sea. Ese lugar jamás fue su hogar, tampoco Nanda Parbat. Sin embargo, ahora que yació con él, está seguro de que entre sus brazos se encontraba su hogar.

Ya no puede arrebatarlo, conquistarlo, mucho menos gobernarlo, acepta que perdió, más como hiciera su madre, le obsequiará una grandiosa pelea detrás de otra. Destruirá su relación, peleará por cada migaja que quiera arrojarle de amor.

.

* * *

 ** _—Violette Moore—_**


End file.
